Flying higher than ever before
by White Hunter
Summary: Two kids get separated from their parents and they soon meet up with the Tale Spin gang, will they find a way home? There will also be some Novelization's from some of the episodes on Talespin.
1. Chapter 1

Flying higher then ever before

Two kids get separated from their parents within a storm out at sea; they soon landed in a very strange place where animals can walk, and talk like humans do. They soon meet up with the Tale Spin gang; can they find a way home?

I do not own the Tale Spin show or the characters on it, only the character's that I created are mine.

The storm and arriving in a new place 

It was a beautiful day on the wide open sea as a huge boat line cruiser sailed across the blue water. And on that boat is a family of four, who were enjoying a nice, relaxing, vacation.

Two kids were playing on the deck while under the watchful eye of their parents. The older brother of the two was chasing his younger sister near the pool area.

The boy's name was Kris Cloud, and he was one of the hot heads of the family. Kris was fourteen years old with dark brown hair and bright brown eyes. Kris was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a dark blue vest over it. He was also wearing light brown pants, and white runners with red stripes on it.

Kris was one of the most recless of boys you will ever meet and he has a lot of courage that no one can match. He has a really strong spirit to match his courage in the face of danger, but he also has a good heart when it comes to his sister Melody. Kris is a very fast runner, so when someone challenges him to a race then he'll take the challenge.

Melody was ten years old with medium long black hair, with a few brown tints in it, and brown eyes that show kindness in them. She was wearing a pink short sleeve shirt with a white star in the middle, blue shorts, and yellow sandals.

Melody was always looking for fun and adventure that was just around the corner. She would always wonder off some times with her friends or by herself. She has a restless spirit that can never be tamed by anyone, not even their parents could tame her. Kris didn't mind his sister's untamed spirit, for he wouldn't change her for the world. Kris would always smile at his sister whenever Melody smiled at him.

Right now, Kris was chasing his sister around the deck for she had stolen his favorite baseball cap. Kris's hat was a dark blue.

"Melody!" shouted Kris as he chased after his sister. "You give back my lucky hat back right now!"

"No way!" hollered Melody with a giggle as she ducked under her brother's arms.

Kris had almost caught his sister, but she was slippery as an eel. Kris couldn't help but laugh as he chased his sister around the deck.

A woman with long black hair, wearing a white bathing suite with blue strips on the side, was lying down on a beach chair near the pool. She took off her shades to revile light brown eyes as she looked over at her children.

"Kris! Melody!" she shouted in a musical voice. "I don't want you two to get hurt, so make sure you two don't trip and fall over bored!"

Kris finally caught Melody and lifted her up in his arms. He turned to look at his mother with a smile.

"Okay, we won't!" he called before his sister placed his baseball cap back on his head.

Kris straightened out his cap and looked at his sister with a friendly frown.

"Now…is that any way to treat your brother?" he asked in a fake stern voice.

"I'm sorry big brother." Melody said in an innocent voice with a pout.

Kris laughed before lifting his sister high up into the air and started spinning her around. Melody let out a squeal of delight as she lifted her arms outwards as Kris held her up.

"Captain Melody coming in for a landing!" laughed Kris with huge smile on his face as he spun his sister around in the air.

Kris soon lowered his sister down and hugged her in his arms.

"One day I won't be able to lift you Melody." Kris whispered to his sister. "You'll be getting older soon."

"Don't remind me!" grumbled Melody with disgusted as she pulled away from her brother. "But I don't want to grow up and leave mom and dad."

"Hey, don't worry Melody." Kris said with reassurance, "You won't become big for a few more years."

"Yeah!" exclaimed Melody with smile. "And until then, I can act like a kid and play."

"You said it Melody, you said it." Kris laughed with a grin.

He gently set his sister down on the ground and watched her run towards their mother.

'_But I know that no matter what happens, I'll always make sure that I'll protect you._' Kris thought in his head as he watched his sister hug their mother.

In the cabins

Kris was sleeping on one of the top bunks that hung over his sister's bunk. Suddenly he was thrown out of his bed and landed on the ground with a thud.

"Ow!" grumbled Kris as he rubbed the back of his head. "This will be the last time that I'll be sleeping in the top bunk."

Kris looked over at the other bunk bed and saw that his parents weren't there.

"I wonder where they could be." He wondered to himself as he stood up and changed into his regular clothes that he wore yesterday, and quickly put on his baseball cap.

He soon walked out of the cabins and was surprised to feel the ship tip a little to the side.

"What the heck is going on here!" grunted Kris as he tried to keep himself from falling down on the ground.

He soon got to the doors that lead to the deck. Kris started to push hard against the door and soon got it open, but what he saw next made him gasp. He saw huge wave crashing down on the deck of the ship with lightning crashing within the dark sky. Kris quickly shut the door before any water came in. He soon leaned up against the door with a sigh as he slid down to the floor.

"Kris?"

At the mention of his name, Kris looks up and saw his sister standing before him in her pink pajamas, with a stuffed teddy-bear in her arms.

"Melody?" said Kris as he stood up and walked over to his sister. "What the heck are you doing up?"

"The thunder woke me up." Melody answered as she rubbed her right eye with her right hand. "I noticed that you weren't in your bed so I went looking for you."

Kris smiled at his sister as he came down to her height and hugged her.

"Sorry to make you worry Melody." Kris said as he rubbed his sister's back in comfort. "Come on, I'll take you back to bed."

"Okay" Melody said as she and her brother pulled away from each other.

Kris picked up his sister in his arms and started walking back to their cabin. Just then the ship gave a jerk and Kris was instantly thrown off his feet. He slammed against the left wall and groaned in pain.

"Are you okay!" cried Melody in fear.

Before Kris could answer his sister's question a siren stared going off, with a man's voice shouting through the speakers.

"Everyone, stay calm and head for the life boats." The voice said from the speakers.

Kris held Melody close to him as he grabbed the railing on the wall and started standing up. Kris was holding Melody around the waist.

"What's going on?" asked Melody with a shudder as she held her teddy-bear tightly in her arms.

"Don't worry Melody." Kris said with reassurance, "As long as you're with me you'll be safe."

He soon made it back to their cabin and quickly grabbed the life saving vests and put the small one around his sister quickly. He soon put the other one on himself then quickly picked up Melody again, with her still holding on to her teddy-bear for comfort. When Kris opened the door to their cabin he saw people running down the hall in a panic. Kris knew that this is going to be trouble for him and Melody, for in this kind of crowed one could easily get lost and knocked around.

Kris took a few minutes to look at the crowed to see if he can spot their parents. But he saw nether of them for the crowed was too thick.

"Where's mom and dad?" asked Melody worriedly.

"I…Don't know," answered Kris truthfully. "But we'll find them, I promise you that."

"Kris! Melody!" shouted a man's voice from within the crowed.

Kris and Melody looked into the crowed and saw their dad. Their dad had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a long black sleeve shirt with a white rim around the collar, brown pants, and black boots.

Kris's father was part of an air force and he was as brave as a lion. Their mother, who had been a fashion model, had fallen in love with their father after they had met and dated with one another for twelve months before they were married to each other. Kris's father was kind and just worthy, and he would never leave anyone behind.

"Quickly, come with me to the deck!" Kris's father shouted over the roar of the crowed.

Kris gripped his sister tighter to him as he ran over to their father and grabbed hold of his hand. Kris's father had quickly taken them outside on to the stormy deck. Melody was griping tightly to her teddy-bear for dear life. Thunder and lightning crashed within the sky as the waves leaped from the sea and onto the deck. The ship's deck was slippery and wet from the water, and Kris was having a hard time in keeping his footing. Kris, Melody, and their father soon made it to an empty life raft. Kris and Melody were put into it first by their father.

"I want you two to stay in the life boat; I'm going to look for your mother." Their father said strictly before running back inside the ship.

"Daddy!" shouted Melody in fear as they watched their father go back to find their mother.

Kris had a worried look on his face as they waited for their father. Suddenly he heard something creaking and looked up to the ropes, and what he saw made him gasp. The ropes were braking apart from all the rocking the ship was doing. Kris quickly held Melody close to him as the two ropes snapped apart from each other. The life boat soon hit the water with a splash. Kris quickly looked up at the deck to see any signs of their mother or father, but he couldn't see them.

Suddenly a huge wave came under the raft and pushed it away from the ship.

"Mommy!" shouted Melody over the storm.

"Dad!" called Kris to the ship in hopes they heard him.

Kris and Melody kept calling out to the ship as they drifted further and further away from it. Soon they had to stop for their throats were starting to hurt, and they knew that no one would ever hear them through the storm. Melody started to cry as she held her teddy-bear tighter in her arms. Kris was looking at the ship that they had been on just two days ago, and now that they're off the ship their parents were left behind. He soon closed his eyes and let out a cry of frustration and despair.

Lightning crashed through the sky with a mighty clap of thunder following after that. Kris looked over to his sister and soon wrapped his arms around her for comfort, and they soon lied down on the boats floor as they tried to keep warm from the cold water and rain that poor down on them.

Morning

The life boat floated silently on the calm water of the ocean with Kris and Melody sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. Kris slowly opened his eyes but closed them for a moment as he felt them burn when the sun shone on him. Kris slowly sat up while trying not to disturb his sister from her sleep.

"Where are we?" He wondered as he took a look around at his surrounding's.

What Kris only saw was water in every direction, but he saw no sign of the boat or other life boats. Kris soon looked behind him and saw an island a few feet away from him and his sister's life boat. Kris quickly jumped into the water as he grabbed the rope that was still attached on the boat. He soon started to pull the boat towards the island with all his might, with the help of the life jacket to keep him a float.

He soon felt the sandbar under his feet and Kris was soon hulling the boat up onto the bank. The boat was soon grounded on the sandbar and Kris quietly walked up to the side of the boat to check up on his little sister. He smiled when he saw that Melody was still asleep with her teddy-bear still in her arms.

Kris soon picked his sister up in his arms and walked up the sandy shore. He soon came to the grassy area and gently lay his sister down on the ground. Kris took off his life jacket and placed it underneath a coconut tree. The sound of birds sung through the trees with chirps and squawks.

'_Melody must really be tired after that storm last night._' Kris thought as he looked down at his sister.

For a few moments Kris didn't move, but he soon had to for he needed to find food and hopefully some people that might help them. Kris started to walk away but stopped a few minutes to look back at his sister.

"I just hope no wild animal's are on this island." He whispered in a quiet voice. "I'll be back as soon as I can Melody."

He soon started walking into the jungle to find something for him and his sister to eat. Kris had been walking for about an hour as he searched some of the trees and bushes for food, but so far he was having no luck.

"Man! Who knew that finding food would be so difficult?" growled Kris with exasperation as he flopped to the ground.

Soon a smell hit his nose and Kris quickly stood back up onto his feet. Kris took a quick sniff of the air before following the smell to where it might be. He soon followed the aroma to a huge building with music coming from it.

"Whoa!" whistled Kris with amazement as he saw the building in front of him. "Now this is one rockin' place."

Kris slowly creep towards one of the windows of the building and looked inside. What he saw inside made his mouth drop open in surprise, for there inside the building were not humans but animals. The animal's were walking on their hind legs and wearing human clothing.

"What the heck is this place!" hissed Kris in surprise but quickly ducked down under the window again as a female cat looked to where she heard Kris's voice.

Kris held his breath for a moment while getting his bearings back as well.

"Have we landed on an island where some kind of mad scientist lives here?" he questioned to himself in a whisper, "Or could I be dreaming?"

To test his theory out he pinched his left arm hard and he lets out a quiet whimper before he looked back through the window again. Kris saw the same animals again.

"Nope, it's not a dream." He whispered with a disappointed look on his face. "I have a feeling that I'm not in Kansas anymore."

"Kris?"

At the mention of his name, Kris quickly turned around and saw his sister standing behind him.

"Melody!" hissed Kris as quietly as he could as he gestured his sister over to him.

Melody quickly obliged as she crawled over to her brother. Melody had taken off her life jacket and she was still holding her teddy-bear in her arms. She soon came up to Kris's side with a small smile on her face.

"What are you doing here?" questioned Kris as he touched his sister's shoulders.

"I followed you here." Melody answered in a quiet voice.

Kris rolled his eyes with a frown on his face. Melody would always follow him around no matter what.

"Oh, whatever" Kris groaned in a quiet voice. "Listen, I want you to keep quiet and look inside the window. But whatever you do don't scream, and don't let yourself be seen, got it?"

Melody nodded her head yes and took a look inside the window. She made sure not to let herself be seen and gasped at what she saw. Melody saw the same animals as her brother did and she quickly ducked down again.

"T-t-t-t-there are…" Melody started but her voice faded after that.

"I know" Kris whispered with nod of his head. "And I have no idea what this place is."

Just then, the two of them heard plane engines. They quickly peeked around the corner of the building to see an orange and yellow sea plane coming down for a landing on the water towards the dock. It soon parked itself near the dock.

"A plane!" exclaimed Melody, "Maybe there are people here after all."

"I don't think so Mel," Kris argued with a shake of his head. "Just take another look for yourself."

Melody did as she was told and gasped, for the person that came out of the plane wasn't even human. He was actually a tall gray bear in a button up shirt that was in a tan color and a red cap with a small yellow circle in the front that sat on top of his head.

Kris and Melody quickly ducked back behind the corner as they held their breath. The bear soon walked into the building while humming a tune to him self. Once they heard the door close, Kris and Melody let out a sigh of relief.

"Just what the heck is going on here?" questioned Kris as he placed his right hand on top of his head.

Melody soon tugged on her brother's shirt. "Kris, I'm getting hungry."

Kris looked down at his sister with a sad look on his face. "I know Melody, but we can't go in there. Those People, I mean animals, will get suspicious of us and things might get crazy in there. And even if they ignored us we still can't get anything, for we don't have any money."

Melody looked down at the ground with disappointment and sadness. She was hungry but she knew that they weren't able to get any food without money. Kris smiled a small smile at his sister before pulling her into his arms.

"Don't worry, we'll find away." He said as he held his sister close to him.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A voice said from behind Kris.

Kris quickly looked behind him and saw a white wolf standing in front of him. The wolf was wearing a red vest, a short sleeve black shirt and blue jeans. On the wolf's head was a brown pilot's hat with a black rim. The wolf's eyes were an ice blue that could pierce into anyone's soul. Kris got up and stood in front of his sister protectively.

"Who are you?" asked Kris with a small growl in his voice.

"Well, from where I came from I'm called Shon-ge-ska; the white wolf. But I always prefer to be called Rick, and who might you be? Are you some kind of hairless ape?"

Kris was offended by this, "I'm nothing of the sorts! My name is Kris and I'm a human!"

"Hah!" scoffed Rick with a smirk, "I've never see a human or heard of them for that matter and I have to say, that small fry behind you is the ugliest ape I've ever seen."

That really crossed the line for Kris. No body gets away with calling his sister ugly.

"That does it, you're asking for it!" growled Kris as he raised his hands up in front of him and clenched them into fists.

"Oh, so you're thinking of fighting me, huh?" questioned Rick in a mocking tone as he brought his fists up in front of him as well. "You just made the biggest mistake of your life kid, for I'm seventeen years older then you are."

"I'm fourteen for your information!" shouted Kris before he lunged at the wolf.

Kris quickly tackled the wolf down to the ground by grabbing him around the waist. Melody was frozen in fear as she watched the fight unfold in front of her. Kris punched Rick in the face with a hard jab of his right fist. Rick returned the punch by hitting Kris in the stomach and that made Kris fall down to the ground on to his hand' and knees. Rick soon socked Kris in the face with his left fist which sent Kris flying through the doors of the bar.

Every animal in the joint were taken by surprise as they quickly looked over at Kris. Kris didn't notice the animals staring at him as he quickly stood back up on to his feet. Rick came barging through the doors as he went to punch Kris again, but Kris quickly dodged to the side as he stuck out his right foot. Rick suddenly tripped over Kris's foot and landed on the floor.

"Ops, did I do that." Kris mocked with a smirk on his face.

"Why you little brat!" shouted Rick in anger before he swung his right leg underneath Kris's legs.

Kris was taken off guard as he fell to the floor with a thud. Rick was about to throw himself on to Kris, but the fourteen year old quickly brought up both of his legs and pushed the wolf in the stomach. The force of Kris's push had sent Rick stumbling into one of the tables that were in the bar.

The animals looked on in surprised. Here stood a strange creature that was fighting an opponent that was much older than him. Kris quickly got back up on to his feet and smirked.

"Is that all you've got, doggie?" mocked Kris as he glared at the wolf.

"Not by a long shot monkey!" hissed Rick as he stood up and cracked his knuckles.

Without warning, Rick had quickly rushed at Kris with his right fist out behind him. Kris easily dodged but was soon slugged in the face by Rick's elbow. Kris stumbled backwards into a table but soon got his footing back. Kris started breathing hard from all the hard fighting he was doing, but he knew that he had to keep going. Rick rushed at Kris once again and grabbed him by the shirt. Kris was soon lifted up off the ground with Rick staring up at him.

"Any last words, shrimp?" questioned Rick with a wolf smirk.

Kris struggled in the wolf's grip and soon uttered his last words. "Yeah, you're the ugliest wolf I have ever seen in my life!"

Rick was enraged by what Kris said and soon pulled back his right fist. Kris closed his eyes as he waited for the pain to come, but it never did and he opened his right eye to see what was going on. To his surprise Kris saw that Rick's arm was being held back by the same bear that he and his sister had seen come into the bar.

"Alright Ricky, that's enough!" exclaimed the Bear as he glared at Rick. "This is a hang out for pilots and crew members, not a fighting arena where we can beat each other up."

"And what do you mean by that, you old bear?" questioned Rick as he glared back at the bear. "This boy had insulted my pride and he should be punished for it!"

"Yeah right!" growled Kris as he glared down at the wolf. "You're the one that insulted me and my sister in the first place!"

"You be quiet you hairless ape!" shouted Rick as he snapped his head towards Kris. "You have no right to talk to me like that!"

"Would you chill cousin!" shouted an orangutan from the bar.

The orangutan was wearing a yellow sunhat and a short sleeve blue shirt with green poke-dots on it.

"The kid didn't know any better." The orangutan said again as he came over to Rick.

"He's right Rick" the bear said as a growl started to form in his throat. "Now let the kid go."

Rick glared at the orangutan and the bear for a moment then looked back at Kris. The wolf soon dropped Kris as the fourteen year old boy land down hard on the floor with a thud. Kris glared up at the wolf that was looked down at him.

"You were lucky that someone was here to save your worthless skin." Rick said with a growl, "But next time, when we meet again, you won't be so luck."

Rick soon turned his back on Kris who glared at him as he watched the wolf marching towards the doors that lead to the outside. Melody had came through the doors and quickly stepped aside as Rick walked past her. Rick looked down at Melody, who was looking up at him with innocent eyes. Rick huffed as he gave Melody a dirty look before walking out through the doors.

Kris stood up onto his feet and dusted himself off.

"I've could have handled him myself." Kris boasted as he fixed his vest and hat.

"That I have no doubt about that kid." The bear said with a chuckle, "After all, it take's a lot of courage to face up to a guy that's much older then you."

"And thick headed too" added the orangutan.

Kris crossed his arms over his chest with a pout. Suddenly without warning, Melody came rushing at him and held him around the waist.

"Whoa, easy there Melody," Kris laughed with a smile on his face.

"Who's this little girl?" asked the bear as he looked down at Melody.

Melody looked up at the bear and quickly hid behind her brother. Kris smiled before looking up at the bear.

"Her name's Melody and she's my ten year old sister." Kris as he answered the bear's question. "And I'm Kris, her big brother and I'm fourteen years old."

"Well it's nice to meet you Kris." The bear chuckled as he held his right paw/hand out to the fourteen year old. "My name's Baloo, the number one ace of the skies."

Kris looked at the bear's paw/hand for a moment then placed his right hand into it.

"Nice to meet you" he said with a smile on his face.

"And this monkey here is my best friend, Louie." Baloo continued as he introduced the orangutan to Kris and Melody. "He's the owner of this place."

"Nice ta meet ya." Louie said as he shook Kris's hand as well.

"Like wise," replied Kris as he shook Louie's hand with his.

"And the wolf that you had met was Rick, the hot headed pilot that comes around this joint." Baloo added as he jerked his left thumb towards the doors. "He like's to get into fight's with people who are smaller than him, and he likes to make fun of people here as well."

"That we've noticed," grumbled Kris with a frown. "He's the one who insulted my sister and me."

Just then a growl was heard and Kris, along with Melody, blushed as they held their stomachs.

"Sounds like you two are hunger" Baloo hinted with a smile.

"Yeah we are, but we don't have any money to buy anything I'm afraid." Kris countered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Hey Louie, give these two a slice of pepperoni pizza and two fruit drinks, on me."

"Coming right up!" announced Louie as he went back over to his bar shelf.

Kris and Melody were surprised at the words that Baloo said. Here stood a bear that just help Kris from being pummeled to a pulp, and now he's ordering food for him and his sister. Kris knew that his parents told his sister and him that they were to not talk to strangers, but they were in need of help and they didn't know who else they could turn to.

Kris smiles at Baloo. "Thanks, and I mean it."

"Hey, no problem Hot-shot," replied Baloo as he gave Kris a playful punch in the shoulder. "But I kind of have a question for ya, if you don't mind me asking that is?"

"Well…as long as their not difficult questions." Kris answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

Just then Melody started pulling on Kris's right arm, and Kris looked down at his sister with a confused look on his face.

"What is it?" he asked gently with one eyebrow raised upwards.

"Mom and Dad said to never talk to strangers Kris." Melody quietly said as she remained her brother about what their parents had said to them.

Kris got down on his left knee and touched his sister's shoulders. "I know Melody, but we do need help at this very moment."

"What are you two talking about?" asked Baloo with a confused look on his face.

Kris look up at the bear again as he stood back up on his feet again. "Well…I guess I beater tell you the whole story, from start to finish."

The three of them soon took a seat at an empty table and Kris started telling Baloo all about what had happened to them. Up to about how their family had planed on going on a cruse for their vacation. Then about the storm that had started up during the night. How their father had placed him and Melody into the life boat, then up to when the life boats ropes had snapped apart with the boat falling into the water before they were swept out to sea.

"And we soon came to this island," finished Kris as he looked down at his drink. "Sorry about some of the trouble that I've caused when Rick and I came in."

"That's okay kid," said Baloo with a wave of his hand. "But let me tell you something about fighting, when the bad guy starts to out muscle ya then you got to start using your head. That's the same advice I gave to Kit, my navigator."

"How old is this Kit guy any way?" asked Kris with curiosity.

"Kit's twelve years old, and he's really stubborn sometimes." Baloo answered as he told Kris about his friend. "But he's a good kid once you get to know him."

"That I'll believe on when I see him." Kris said before he took a sip of his fruit juice.

"Say! I have an idea" Baloo suddenly said as he snapped his fingers together. "Why don't you come back to Higher for Hire with me?"

Kris was surprised at Baloo's offer then started to think carefully about what to do. Kris had just met Baloo and he was still a complete stranger to him, but he knew that he and his sister didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Alright" Kris answered with a small smile on his face. "But you're still a complete stranger to us you know."

"I know," Baloo said. "But you really don't have a choice in this matter, do ya."

"Yeah" Kris agreed with a shrug of his shoulders. "I'm just afraid that Melody might be a little uncomfortable around strangers."

"Yeah, that could be a problem," enunciated Baloo as he scratched his chin in thought. "And plus, I'm not sure how you and your sister might handle flying."

"Flying?" asked Melody all of a sudden.

"How else do you get to places kid?" asked Baloo back.

Melody started to smile and soon turned to Kris. "Kris! Can we go flying! Please?"

Kris was surprised at his sister's reaction to the word 'Flying'. Kris looked over at Baloo, who shrugged his shoulders at him, and Kris gave him a wink with a smile spread out on his face.

"Oh…I don't know Melody," answered Kris in a dull voice. "I don't think flying is something you would in joy. It could be dangerous and you could get hurt."

"Oh please, oh please?" begged Melody as she ran up to her brother's side. "I promise I'll be good."

Kris laughed as he picked up his sister and put her into his lap.

"Alright Melody, alright," said Kris. "We can go flying, but I'm just wondering where you might be taking us Baloo."

"To Cape Suzette is where I'm taking ya." Baloo answered, "It's a place where I was born."

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Kris as he stood up from the table with Melody in his arms.

Baloo laughed at how these kids had reacted to the word 'Flying'. Once Kris and Melody had finished their food and drinks they started heading outside. They soon came to Baloo's plane and the bear helped them get inside. Kris sat in the passenger seat with his little sister and buckled up.

"You two ready?" asked Baloo as he looked over at his passengers.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Kris answered as he felt excitement well up inside him.

"Alright then," Baloo said as he started the engines. "You two better hold on to your hats."

"But I'm not wearing a hat." Melody declared after she heard what Baloo said.

Kris giggled at Melody before he put his baseball cap onto her head.

"Now you are," He snickered as he saw how his cap fell over his sister's face.

Baloo laughed as well when he saw this. The engines soon started and they began to skim across the water's surface at a fast speed. The plane soon lifted off the water and they were in the air. Kris and Melody were looking out the side window as they watched the water getting further and further away from them. They were soon in the sky and on their way to Cape Suzette.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf Heart

Flying higher then ever before

I do not own the Tale Spin show or the characters on it, only the character's that I created are mine.

Meeting the gang and having a new home

Kris was looking out the side window from the plane they were in. Both he and his sister had met up with a pilot named Baloo and they were now heading straight to Cape Suzette. Melody was sleeping soundly in the passenger's seat and Kris was soon wondering around the plane. Kris saw that the plane had two beds up against the wall. One was hanging from the ceiling while the other was on the ground. Kris saw that there was a whole lot of space to walk around in.

"So this is what a cargo plane looks on the inside." Kris spoke as looked the place up and down.

"I'm guessing you've never been on one?" asked Baloo from the front.

"Never" Kris admitted as he walks back to the front and stood beside Baloo. "So how far is Cape Suzette anyways big guy?"

"Don't worry Hot-Shot, we're almost there." Baloo answered as he pointed to the front window. "Just take a look for yourself."

Kris turned to the front window and saw two huge cliffs in front of them. There was a wide gap that was just big enough for planes to get through.

"Is Cape Suzette just beyond those cliffs?" asked Kris again as he felt excitement build up inside him again. "What's it like?"

"You'll just have to wait and see kid!" exclaimed Baloo with a chuckle.

Kris frowns at Baloo, for he always hated to be kept in the dark. Just like how his father would do that with him, and that made him looks down at the ground with a sad glint in his eyes. When he thought about his father he also thinks about how he had left his parents behind on the ship. Kris felt like it was his fault that they had died on that ship.

Baloo looks over at the boy and saw the sad look on his face. "Hey, kid, you okay?"

Kris soon came back to reality and looks over at Baloo. He saw the concern look on the bear's face.

"Oh, yeah, I'm okay" he answered with a smile. "I was just thinking that's all."

Baloo wasn't convinced but he didn't push it. Kris leaned over the arm of the passenger's seat and lightly shook his sister's shoulders.

"Melody," Kris whispered quietly. "Wake up, we're almost there."

Melody lets out a moan before she opened her eyes. She saw Kris's face and also saw Baloo looking at her. Melody lets out a yawn as she rubs the sleep from her eyes.

"Are we there yet?" she asked in a tired voice.

"Yep," answered Kris with a nod of him head.

Melody lets out a long yawn as she sat up in her seat. Kris also got in the seat beside his sister, and quickly buckled them selves in again. The seaplane was soon flying between the cliffs and Kris, along with Melody, soon saw many more planes flying above them or below them. Kris felt his excitement well up inside him as he saw all the planes around him. They soon came out from between the cliffs and what Kris, and Melody, saw made their jaws drop wide open, for there in front of them was a huge city with building's that reach high up into the sky.

"Welcome to Cape Suzette you two." Baloo said with a smile, "What do you think?"

"Wow!" was all Kris and Melody could say as they saw the sight before them.

They were soon descending down towards the water as they got ready to land. Kris was in aw as he looks at the buildings and everything around him. The plane soon landed as it skimmed the water. It soon slowed down as it came nearer to a shabby looking house, with a sign in front of the dock that said 'Higher for Hire' on it. They soon came to a stop where part of the dock came up to the plane's side door.

"Um…not to sound snobbish or anything but uh…is this, the place you live?" asked Kris while he chose his words carefully to the pilot.

"I know it's nothing fancy kid, but at least its home." Baloo answered with a shrug of his shoulders. "And as some people would say; looks can be deceiving."

Kris gave Baloo a funny look but shrugged his shoulders. He soon unbuckled himself and his sister from the passenger's seat. Baloo was the first one to the door as he walked behind the two kids. He opened the door to the outside as he stepped outside first. Kris and Melody followed behind. Kris got out first and soon helped his sister down from the seaplane and onto the dock.

"How are you feeling Melody?" asked Kris as he got down to his sister's height.

"I'm okay" answered Melody with a smile as she held her Teddy-bear close to her.

Kris smiled before he stood up and offered his hand to his sister, which she took with no argument. They soon walked across the lower dock to the higher one.

"Going up" Kris said with humor as he lifted up the first few steps of the ladder.

Melody giggled at Kris's humor as he helped up on to the up onto higher ground. Once Melody was at the top, Kris started to the climb the ladder as well. Before Kris made it to the higher dock, he felt his foot slip underneath him and he nearly felt him self fall backwards. Just then a huge grey paw grabbed his hand, and Kris soon felt himself being pulled up on to the dock.

Kris looks up to Baloo that had helped him up on to the dock.

"Thanks" Kris said as he scratches the back of his head.

"Hey, no problem," chuckled Baloo. "It seemed like you needed help there."

"Baloo!" a voice called from the building.

Kris looks to see who had called Baloo and saw a female bear with light brown fur and tan on her muzzle. Her hair was a dark brown reached towards her shoulders. She was wearing a purple coat over a white sweater and blue caperers, was walking towards them.

Melody quickly hid behind Kris as he stood protectively in front of his sister.

"Hey Becky," Baloo grumbled as he saw the female bear.

"You know her?" whispered Kris to Baloo.

"Sure do Kid" answered Baloo. "She's my boss, her names Mrs. Rebecca Cunningham, but I call her Becky for short."

"Where have you been?" questioned Rebecca as she came closer to them. "You've been away for hours, and there are deliveries to do. Now don't you make up stories on why you're late, you were at Louie's again weren't you?"

"Well…yeah, but look at what I found at Louie's." Baloo said as he stepped aside to show Rebecca Kris and Melody. "I found these kids at Louie's; the boy's name is Kris and his little sister's name is Melody."

When Rebecca saw Kris and Melody in front of her, her eyes went wide with surprise. Here stood before her were creatures that she had never seen before. Kris felt a little uncomfortable as he saw the female bear staring at him and his sister. Kris took off his baseball cap from his head and held it in front of his chest.

"Um…hi," Kris hesitantly said in a soft tone. "I'm…Kris and this is my sister Melody."

Melody peeks out from behind her brother as she looks up at Rebecca. Rebecca was at a lost for words as she looks between Kris and Melody, but she soon smile as she held out her hand to Kris.

"It's nice to meet you." She replied back to Kris, "I'm Mrs. Rebecca Cunningham, and I'm the owner of Higher for Hire and the Sea-Duck that my pilot flies."

"Nice to meet you," said Kris as he took Rebecca's hand in his.

"This was the reason I was late Rebecca." Baloo spoke as he started to explain. "You see, Kris here kind of got into a fight with Ricky."

"That I can already tell" Rebecca stated as she saw the bruise on Kris's cheek. "That Rick really gave you a ruff time."

"This bruise is nothing." Kris boasted as he scratched the back of his neck.

"That's what you always say big brother." Melody giggled as she looks up at her brother.

Kris looks down at his sister with a blush forming on his cheeks. "Who asked you?"

"But how did these kids end up on Louie's island?" questioned Rebecca as he looked to Baloo for answers.

"I can tell you that," Kris answered. "You see it started out like this."

Kris soon told his story the second time, but he didn't mind telling it to Rebecca. Kris told his story as they walked across the dock to the door of the building. They soon came inside as Kris finished his story.

"And that's how Melody and I met Baloo." Kris finished.

"That terrible," Rebecca said with sympathy. "Well…you and your sister are welcomed to stay at Higher for Hire for as long as you want."

"Oh…thank you, but we don't want to burden you." Kris declined, "I mean, you two have a lot of work to do and probably don't have time to take care of kids like us and…"

"Hey, no problem kid" Baloo interjected as he pats Kris on the shoulder. "Besides, have you forgotten my navigator already?"

"Oh yeah, Kit" recalled Kris. "He's twelve years old, so you take care of him right?"

Baloo nodded his head 'yes'. "You got that right Kid."

"And I also have a kid of my own." Rebecca spoke, "Her names Molly and she's six years old."

"You're a mom?" asked Melody in surprise.

"Yes young lady, I am." Rebecca answered with a nod of her head.

"And I'm guessing that you and Rebecca are hitched, right Ace?" questioned Kris in a teasing tone as he nudges Baloo's side with his right elbow.

Baloo looks at Kris with an embarrassing look on his face. "Actually no" he answered as he scratches the back of his head. "You see…me and Becky here are just friends."

"Oh" Kris emitted with embarrassment, "My bad then."

"So you're actually a widow?" asked Melody to Rebecca.

"Yes, I'm afraid so Melody." Rebecca answered.

"Sorry," voiced Kris with sympathy. "We didn't know."

"That's quite alright," Rebecca chimed with a smile. "So you two, you think you might take up the offer, for we do need help in someone else looking after the kids once in a while."

"Well…I guess I could help out with looking after your daughter Mrs. Rebecca." Kris said thoughtfully, "But then there's Kit, I don't think that he would like to have a babysitter watching him all the time."

"You got that right!" a voice complied from behind them.

Kris and Melody looked behind them and saw a bear cub with cinnamon colored fur. The bear cub was wearing a green sweater with a yellow patch on the right sleeve of it, with a white shirt underneath it. And on the bear cubs head was a blue/red baseball cap that he was wearing backwards.

The cub was a little taller then Melody and had a tuff of hair on his head. Melody became a little shy as she saw the bear-cub in front of them.

"Um…hi" stammered Kris as he tried to get his words right. "I'm…Kris and this is my sister…and, um…how long have you been standing there?"

"Ten seconds." The bear-cub answered as he walked inside and came up to Kris with his hand out in front of him, "The names Kit, Kit CloudKicker."

"Nice to meet you" Kris politely said as he shook the bear-cub's hand.

"Um…Hi" Melody quietly said as she stood beside her brother. "My names Melody and I'm ten years old."

"Nice to meet you Melody," Kit said as he held out his paw hand to Melody.

Melody hesitated for a moment before wrapping her hand around Kit's hand gently and shook it. Kris smile at Melody and Kit.

"You're one of the lucky few kids that Melody had talked to Kit." Kris praised as he gave looks down at Kit.

Melody and Kit let go of each other's hand as they looked up at Kris.

"What do you mean?" asked Kit confused.

"Well, you see…" Kris stammered as he tried to find the right words to say.

Kris looks to his sister and was surprised to see her nodded her head for him to go on and tell Kit. Kris soon took a deep breath, and then looks back at Kit.

"Well…" Kris started again but stopped for a moment. He soon gathered up his courage and started telling Kit the story. "My sister has always been a loner in her school, and she doesn't make friends very easily. Not that she's not friendly or anything, but…she's a little shy around strangers and kids. She has few friends but Melody always seems to manage to find someone to hang out with once in a while."

"So…I'm just one of the lucky few that might have a chance to be her friend?" asked Kit again as he tried to wrap his thoughts around what Kris said to him.

"Yep," answered Kris with a nod of his head. "And maybe you and my sister might become best friends at that."

"Kris!" hissed Melody as she gave her brother a funny look.

"Sorry" giggled Kris as he rubs the back of his head.

"So…where are your parents?" asked Kit as he looks between Kris and Melody.

Kris and Melody became silent as they looked at each other than back at Kit.

"Well um…" Kris hesitated before looking down at the ground with sadness "They're gone."

Kit understood what Kris meant. "Sorry, I didn't know that they were…"

"No, it's okay" Kris interjected. "You didn't know."

There was soon silence came upon the room as Kris and the other's didn't know what to say to one another. Suddenly, everyone heard a loud clang outside. Melody was the first one out the door to see what was going on.

"Melody!" shouted Kris as he followed after his sister.

Baloo, Rebecca, and Kit followed after them. Kris followed his sister all the way to the dock to the plane, where she was looking up at the plane's right engine. Someone was fiddling with it.

"Who in the world is that?" questioned Kris quietly.

"That's our mechanic, Wildcat." Baloo answered as he came up to Kris's side. "He's really good at fixing machinery."

"Really?" asked Kris.

"Sure is." Baloo chuckled before turning to the mechanic. "Hey! Wildcat, come here for a minute!"

The mechanic lifted his head up from his work, but accidentally hit his back head on the metal hatch. Melody tried to control a giggle that came from her throat. The mechanic was a lion that was wearing a light blue jumpsuit and a light red cap on his head. The lion's dark brown hair was tied up into a low ponytail. The lion jumps down from the plane's wing and onto the dock.

"Hey Baloo," Wildcat said as he came up to the gang. "Like, what's up?"

"Wildcat, I want you to meet Kris and Melody." Baloo said as he introduced the two kids to the mechanic.

"Hi, I'm Wildcat." The lion said as he held out his hand to Kris.

"Nice to meet you," Kris as he held out his hand and shook the mechanics hand.

"Kris and Melody will be staying with us." Baloo added as he looks back at Kris and Melody.

"Well…yeah" Kris muttered as he scratches the back of his head. "But I kind of have one question to ask."

"And what's that?" wondered Rebecca as she looks over at Kris.

"Well…I'm just wondering which room my sister and I might be staying in?"

"He does have a point." Kit pointed out as he scratches the side of his head.

Baloo and Rebecca went into thought on what to do. Rebecca suddenly had an idea to the problem.

"Why don't you and your sister stay with me at my apartment?" Rebecca offered.

"Well…I guess its okay." Kris said with a shrug of his shoulders. "But I think Melody should stay with you Rebecca. After all, you are female…no offence, but I'm thinking that Melody might be a little comfortable with girls. As for me, well…I'm not very comfortable with being around woman, and I know that from experience."

"I don't see why not, but what about you young man?" asked Rebecca.

"Well, I could stay with Baloo, Kit, and Wildcat at Higher for Hire." Kris answered with a shrug of his shoulders. "I'm sure that I can find a room for myself."

"Well you're in luck kid." Baloo said as he pats shoulder, "We do have an extra, although it might need a little cleaning."

"Where is it?" asked Kris.

Scene change

When Baloo showed the room Kris will be staying. Kris saw that the bed room did need some cleaning, a lot of cleaning by his perspective. Kris walked around the room to take a look at what it looked like.

There was a small bedroom desk beside the bed, and a window that over looked the side of the water and docks. Kris walks over to the bed and saw that it hadn't been used for a while, for when he pats the bed a dust cloud rose up. Kris lets out a few coughs and sneezes. A few weds that were left behind by spiders hung from the ceiling and in the corners of the room.

"Sorry about this room kid." Baloo spoke from the door, "This room hasn't been used for a long time."

"Well this place isn't so bad." Kris said as he looks over at Baloo. "It just needs cleaning that's all."

"We'll help you" Kit offered.

"Thanks guys." Kris spoke with a smile on his face.

"I can help out too if you want." Rebecca said as she came into the room as well.

"Alright then!" exclaimed Kris with a smirk. "Let's get to work gang."

Soon Kris, Baloo, Kit, and Rebecca started cleaning the room. There were a few sneezes here and there, but with everyone working together the room started to look better than ever. It was nearly sun-set when everyone was done. The room looked fantastic with a few things added in the room. A lamp stood on the bedroom desk with an alarm clock right beside it. A calendar hung above the side of the bed, and the beds sheets were a light sky blue.

"That's everything" Kris said as he dusted the invisible dust from his hands.

"Now this is one good looking room." Baloo whistled with a large grin on his face.

"Thanks for your help guys." Kris expressed as he looks at his new friends.

"Hey, no problem!" exclaimed Kit as he playfully punched Kris in the stomach.

Kris laughed as he patted Kit's shoulder. Kris was taken by surprise when Baloo patted his head, which made his baseball cap falling down in front of his face a little. Kris fixed his hat as he smiled up at the grey bear.

"Well, I guess I should head home now," Rebecca voice from the office.

Kris, Baloo, and Kit walked out from the room as Rebecca finished packing her suit case.

"Night Mrs. Cunningham" Kit said as he bided good night to Rebecca. "See you tomorrow."

"Night Becker's" Baloo spoke in a polite tone.

"Good night you guys." She answered back with a smile.

"Kris" a sleepy voice said from the door, which leads to the outside.

Kris turned to look over at his sister and chuckled as he saw the sleepy look in her eyes. Melody still held her Teddy-Bear in her arms. He walks over to his sister and lifts her up in his arms.

"Getting tired sport?" asked Kris in a quiet voice.

"A little" yawned Melody before she looks up at her brother. "Are we really going to be separated from each other?"

"Naw!" exclaimed Kris as he lightly ruffled his sister's hair with his free hand. "You'll just be staying at Mrs. Rebecca's apartment, while I stay at Higher for Hire. And Mrs. Rebecca can bring you over for a visit, if that's alright that is."

"Don't worry Kris." Rebecca said as she came up to him. "I'll make sure to bring her over tomorrow."

"Thanks Mrs. Rebecca." Kris voiced before giving his sister a quick kiss on the head. "Now you'll be good for her okay sis?"

"I promise" Melody quietly said.

Kris placed his sister down on the ground and Rebecca offered her hand to the little girl. Melody gently took Mrs. Cunningham's hand and followed her to her car. Kris watched as his sister got into the back of the car, and Rebecca got into the front of the car. The car soon drove away from Higher for Hire. Baloo came up to Kris's side and touches his left shoulder.

"Don't worry Kris." Baloo said with reassurance in his voice, "Becky with take good care of your sister."

Kris smiles up at Baloo then looks down at his side as he saw Kit beside him. Kit took hold of Kris's hand with a reassuring smile on his face. Kris knew that his sister will be in good hands, and he had to say that this was a pretty good day after all.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Wolf Heart

Flying higher then ever before

I do not own the Tale Spin show or the characters on it, only the character's that I created are mine.

The pain within the heart:

Kris was sleeping quietly in his bed at Higher for Hire as the sunlight started flowing through his window. The sunlight touched Kris's face and he turned his back towards the window with a groan. Suddenly, without warning, Kris was startled awake by his alarm clock that was on his bed room counter. That made the human boy jump about a foot off his bed and he landed back down on the bed again.

Kris lets out a groan as he looks over at the clock with distaste before he sat up. The clock pointed to 7:30 when Kris took a look at it.

"It's too early in the morning to get up." Kris grumbled before crawling back under the sheets.

But before he could get back to sleep he heard the door to his room being opened, and before he knew what was happing two small bodies jumped on him. Kris quickly sat up with surprise and he looked to see who had jumped him. Who he saw was his little sister and a yellow bear cub.

Melody wasn't wearing her pajamas any more; she was now wearing a light blue short sleeve shirt and light tan shorts. On Melody's feet were a white sandal's.

Kris looks over at the yellow bear cub as he took in the details of her. She had two blue ribbons tied to her ears; she was wearing blue corduroys and a pink shirt.

"What the heck are you two trying to do, scare me to death?" groaned Kris as he looks between Melody and the yellow bear cub.

"Come on Kris!" shouted Melody as she bounces up and down on the bed. "It's time to get up, don't want to waste the day away! Oh, and this is Molly. She's Mrs. Rebecca's daughter."

"Hi!" chimed the yellow bear cub.

"Pleasure" answered Kris back as he rubs the sleep from his eyes. "Now, why the heck did you wake me up?"

"Mommy said that we should wake you up!" answered Molly.

"Oh really?" muttered Kris as he got out from under the covers of his bed. "Well you two woke me up alright, now you two get out of here while I get ready."

"Okay!" shouted Melody and Molly as they quickly climbed off the bed and ran out the door.

Kris sat up in his bed and stretched out his arms. He had slept in his day cloths since he didn't have any pajamas of his own. Kris started putting on his runners as he sat on the bed. After he throws on his hat he quickly took a look at the calendar. Kris saw something that he hadn't seen before; he saw that the year on the calendar was 1938.

"No way" whispered Kris as he took a closer look at the calendar. "How can we be in the 1930's?"

Just then, Kris heard a thud that came from up stairs and quickly ran out the door from his room. He soon stops at the bottom of the stairs where Melody and Molly were standing at.

"What the heck is going on!" questioned Kris with a flustered look on his face.

Molly was the first one to answer. "Mommy shouted at Baloo to wake up."

"And than we heard a thud, so that must mean that Baloo is awake now." Melody added as she finished explaining to her brother.

Kris gave Melody and Molly a confused look as he stared at them before smiling.

"I'm guessing that Baloo like's to sleep in and stuff." Kris chuckled with a shrug of his shoulders.

Molly nodded her head yes before they heard the door open up stairs. Kris, Melody, and Molly looked up to see Rebecca and Baloo coming out from the bed room with Kit following behind them.

"I swear Baloo if you weren't my _**only**_pilot, I would have fired you for being so lazy." Rebecca grumbled as she stomped down the stair in anger.

Kris quickly moved Melody and Molly out of the way as the two adults came down into the office. Kris sat down on a crate that was sitting under the window of the office as he watched the up coming event in front of him.

"The only reason I'm lazy is because you always work me too hard!" countered Baloo in anger as he stood in front of the desk looking at his boss. "The only thing you think about is money, work, and _more_ money. And you never once let me have a vacation!"

"Here we go again," murmured Kit as he stood beside Kris with his right elbow leaning up on the edge of the crate.

Kris looks over at the twelve year old beside him. "I'm guessing this always happens around this place?"

"Yep" answered Kit as he looks up at Kris with his chin held in his right hand. "They always argue about some stuff that doesn't make sense at all; or some things that involve money, work, vacation, etc."

"I'll never understand adults until I grow up into being like them." Kris joked as he brought up in left knee onto the edge of the crate.

Melody and Molly let out small giggles after they heard what Kris said, Kit also laughed at Kris's joke as well. Kris soon made a motion with his finger by putting it in front of his lips. He lifted up four of his fingers with his left hand and pointed it out at the door with his right finger. Kit, Melody and Molly nodded their heads in understanding, and the four of them quietly tiptoed towards the door while being careful that Baloo and Rebecca didn't see or hear them. Kris quietly opened the door to the outside and ushered the others out quickly. Kris was the last one out as he quickly, yet quietly, closed the door behind him.

Kris and the others soon stepped out on to the dock as they walked and laughed with each other. Kris told the group a few jokes that made everyone laugh.

"And the man said, 'That's not my grandmother that's my sister dressed up as an old woman'!" exclaimed Kris before he and the others burst out laughing.

Kris and the others were soon laughing so hard that they fell to the dock as they held their sides. Kris was laughing so hard that he was rolling back and forth on his back. They soon calmed down as Kris and Kit sat on the edge of the dock under the sign of 'Higher for Hire' while Melody and Molly ran off to play somewhere else. They sat there in quiet comfort as they started out at the water towards the cliffs.

Kris soon broke the silence as he started talking to Kit. "You and Baloo seem really close to each other."

"Yeah we are." Kit answered as he looks over at Kris. "We've been with each other for over a year."

"When did you guys first meet each other?" asked Kris as he looks down at the navigator.

Kit looks away from Kris with a look that said that he-didn't-want-to-talk-about-it. Kris understood and decided not to push it.

"Sorry" Kris muttered as he looks down at the water. "I understand if you don't what to answer me. And it's not my business to go prying into your life."

"I just don't want to talk about my past too much, no offence Kris but…you're still a bit of a stranger to me." Kit said as he took off his hat and fiddled with it.

"No, its okay" Kris said. "I would feel the same if I was in your position. But just to let you know, it's always good to talk about your problems to someone you can trust."

Kit smiled at Kris as he understood what the fourteen year old had said to him.

"You know Kris, you sort of sound like Baloo when you said that." Kit said in a teasing tone in his voice.

"Oh really?" hummed Kris with a smirk on his face as he looks at Kit.

Then without warning Kris grabs the Kit's cap, places it down on the cubs head with the edge facing forward, and quickly pulls it down over the cub's eyes.

"Hey!" shouted Kit as he fixed his hat as he gave Kris a glare. "Ho, now you're asking for it!"

"Well…I love to stay and chat but I gotta run!" laughed Kris as he quickly stood up from the edge of the dock and started running down the dock.

"You're not getting away that easily!" yelled Kit with a hit of laughter in his voice as he started chasing Kris.

Kris looks behind him with a huge grin on his face as he saw Kit chasing him. Kris always knew how to make people laugh and smile when they're feeling down; he didn't like to see people sad around him.

"You can't catch me Kit!" shouted Kris as he kept running without looking on where he was going.

Kit suddenly stopped and that made Kris confused before he bumped into someone and was flung back a few steps. Kris looked up at the person who was in front of him and saw Baloo standing in front of him. The bear had his arms crossed over his chest with a frown on his face as he looks down at Kris.

"What were you two doing?" asked Baloo in a suspicious tone.

"Um…well…" stammered Kris as he tried to figure out what to say to the pilot in front of him.

"I'm waiting," Baloo spoke again with a little agitation in his voice.

"Kit and I were just talking to each other, and then we kind of started to play with each other." Kris explained as he rubs his right arm with his left hand in nervousness.

"Oh really" said Baloo as his frown deepened.

Baloo soon lifted his left hand out at Kris and grabbed the edge of his hat. Then without warning, the bear pulled it down over the boy's eyes.

"Hey!" howled Kris in surprise as he fixes his hat and looks up at the bear again.

Kris saw a smirk on the pilots face and realized that Baloo was only teasing him. Kris lightly punches Baloo's stomach earning him a chuckle from the pilot. Kit soon came up to them with a giggle.

"You should have seen the look on your face Kris!" laughed Kit as he held his sides.

"Oh, you keep quiet." Kris emitted as he gave Kit a friendly glare.

"There you are Kris!" voiced Rebecca as she came up to Kris. "I was thinking about something overnight; why not help out at Higher for Hire for a while."

"Me!-Work!" stammered Kris as he pointed to himself after what Rebecca asked him.

"That's the plan." Rebecca answered with a smile on her face.

Kris looks at Baloo and Kit for help, but they only shrugged their shoulders in response.

'_Oh boy_' Kris said in his head before letting out a sigh. "Okay, what do you want me to do?"

"Well for one thing you could help pack the cargo into the seaplane." Rebecca in formed as she pointed to the crates that were off to the side of the house. "And you can keep an eye on Baloo so that he won't get side tracked with anything in particular."

"What!?" shouted Baloo in disbelief after he heard what Rebecca said.

"You see Kris, Baloo is a lazy bum around the place and you might be the perfect person to keep him on track." Rebecca said as smiled at Kris. "Do you think you can handle that?"

"Um…I'll try," answered Kris with hesitation.

"Also, could you make sure that Kit doesn't get into trouble?" asked Rebecca again.

"Um…" Kris hesitated again as he looks at Kit with an unsure look on his face. "Well…"

"Thanks Kris, I knew that I can count on you." Rebecca said as she walks inside the office again.

Kris just stood there dumbfounded as he let what had happened to him sink in. Kris looks over at Baloo who was looking at him with the same look on his face.

"What just happened here Baloo?" asked Kris as he looks up at the bear.

"You got me kid" answered Baloo as he scratches behind his head. "But one thing's for sure, ol' Becky has finally lost her marbles."

"Well one thing's for sure, I don't need any babysitter." Kit voiced with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I believe you Kit, you don't need my help." Kris said before he could continue heard his stomach growl. "But fist thing's first, can we get something to eat?"

"Now you're talking my language kid." Baloo said with a grin on his face. "Let's get ourselves some breakfast for us before we start our work."

"Sounds good to me Papa bear." Kit said as they walked back into their home.

Once they finished their meal they started packing the cargo into the _Sea Duck_. Kris was carrying a medium size crate to the seaplane with some difficulty.

"Oh boy!" grunted Kris as he came up to the cargo hold. "What the heck are in these stupid crates anyway, boiling-balls?"

"I wish Kid," grumbled Baloo as he took the crate from Kris. "In these crates are actually two-thousand tonnages of strawberry jam jars."

"So that's why," muttered Kris with a distasted look on his face. "Who the heck would want this much jam anyways?"

"You'll have to ask Rebecca on that one." Kit answered as he carried another crate full of jam after he walked past Kris.

Kris gave Kit a funny look before shrugging his shoulders and walking back to get another crate to load onto the plane. He saw the last crate and soon went to pick it up. Kris made sure to lift with his knees and not with his back. He gave a grunt as he lifted the box off the ground and started to make the last trip back to the _Sea Duck_.

"If this box doesn't kill me…Grunt…then I don't know what will." Kris puffed as he tried to keep his footing steady as he walked down the dock.

Kris soon walked into the cargo bay again and eased the crate down on the ground again. He lets out a sigh as he slumps to the ground with a tired look on his face.

"Who knew that haling cargo could be this tough?" Kris muttered as he sat down on the floor.

"I'm guessing that you haven't done this before?" Kit asked as he walks up to Kris.

"Never" Kris admitted with a small smile on his face before he stood up. "Well, that was the last of the cargo so everything's A.O.K."

"I guess so" voice Kit as he scratched the side of his. "And where are you going any way?"

"I'm just going to check up on my sister is all," answered Kris as he stepped out of the cargo bay.

"Okay, just don't be late for take off!" called Kit from the cargo bay.

"No problem!" shouted Kris as he ran across the dock as he went off to find his sister.

Kris soon found Melody playing in the sand with Molly. Kris rushed over to them with a huge smile on his face. Melody heard Kris coming towards them as she quickly turned around and jumped into her brother's arms. Kris gave his sister a big hug before letting her go.

"I got assigned to a job today Melody." Kris said as he came down to his sister's height. "So I'll be away for a while."

"Okay," Melody chirped with a smile, but it soon turned into a sad look. "Just be careful, okay?"

"Don't worry, I will." Kris answered with a grin, "I'll be back before you can say 'what took ya'".

Kris soon ran back to the _Sea Duck_ with Melody looking at him with a worried look on her face. Kris heard the engines roar to life as he ran towards the seaplane. Kris picked up the pace as he ran towards the plane with his legs burning up the ground beneath him.

"No way are you guy's leaving me behind!" shouted Kris as he jumps down to the lower dock and towards the plane.

"Hurry up Hot-Shot!" called Baloo as he opens the door to his pilot seat door.

Baloo gave Kris a hand up into the plane before closing the door again. The seaplane soon skimmed the water as it started moving towards the entrance of the Cape Suzette cliffs. Baloo pulls back on the steering wheel and they were soon up in the air. Kris felt his heart leap into his throat as he felt the excitement of flying take over him again.

"You know what guy, I will never get tired of those take offs." Kris said as he looked out the front window.

"You like flying as much as I do." Kit chuckled as he looked over at Kris.

"Yeah," Kris grinned with a nod of his head. "I've always dreamed of flying, ever since I was born. My father was an air pilot back where I come from, he always lived to fly among the clouds in his plane the Typhoon."

"Did he ever take you up in his plane?" asked Kit with curiosity.

"Nope" answered Kris with a small smile. "He always told me that going in fighter planes would be dangerous. But he told me that, when I was older, I could go up with him to see for myself on what people meant by 'A birds eye view'."

"Well you're seeing it now." Kit pointed out with a grin.

Kris smiled at the twelve year old as he looks down at him. He was glad to be in this plane and seeing wonder on a new height. The plane soon flew out of the cliffs of Cape Suzette and out into the big blue sky. Kris felt glad that he was on this plane again; it almost felt like he had been on it for more then a few years already.

"So Ace" Kris piped up after a few seconds. "What place are we heading?"

"Spango-Pango is where we're going, Hot-Shot." Baloo answered as he looks over at the fourteen year old.

"Never heard of that place," muttered Kris with a frown on his face.

"That's because you're a stranger to these parts kid." Baloo said as he saw the confused look on the boy's face.

"I guess your right." Kris said with a small smile on his face.

The plane ride to Spango-Pango was quiet as Kris had moved to the cargo hold and was sitting down on one of the bunk beds. Kris was thinking about how his friends were doing back at home, and if they were worried about him after they had heard what happened to the ship him and his family was on. They probably didn't hear it on the radio; maybe they were reading the news paper. But what if they were too busy with they're own lives to notice that he was gone?

So many questions raced through Kris's head that he started to get a headache. Kris held his head a he lets out a light moan of pain as he replayed the memory of having left his mother and father behind, and feeling the guilt of leaving them to die on that ship. Kris didn't notice tears streaming down his face as he held his head as he felt more pain consume not only his head, but his heart as well.

Just then, Kris felt someone touch his back as they also wiped the tears from his cheeks. Kris slowly let his hands drop down as he turned his head to see who was touching him. The person that was sitting beside him was Baloo, who had a worried look on his face and Kit was also there as he stood in front of Kris. Kris rubs his right hand across his eyes before looking at the two bears.

"Aren't you guys suppose to keep the plane steady and flying?" asked Kris in a quiet voice.

"Don't worry I have it on ado-pilot." Baloo answered, "We just came to check up on you and saw you holding your head. It's as if you were in pain or something Kid."

"I kind of was," Kris voiced as he brought his knees up to his chest.

"What kind of pain?" asked Kit as he sat down beside Kris's left side. "Is it stomach pain or head pain?"

"More like memory pain," answered Kris as he looks over at the brown bear-cub. "It was the pain of guilt that I was feeling."

"What do you mean by that Hot-shot?" questioned Baloo with a confused look on his face.

"The guilt of leaving my parents behind!" exclaimed Kris as he snaps his head to look at the pilot before jumping off the bed, and standing in front of the bears. "I was the one who left them behind on that boat, I should have…I should have stayed with them."

Kris then turns away from Kit and Baloo as he felt more tears of regret flow through him again. Baloo knew that Kris was feeling depressed over the lost of his parents, but he also knew that it wasn't the boy's fault for leaving his parents behind and that he shouldn't be so down about it. Baloo stood up from the bed and walks over to Kris as he puts his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Kris, look, what happened to your parents wasn't your fault." Baloo assured in a calm voice. "But chew on this thought for a moment, if you had gone back on that ship again to look for your family then what would have happened to your sister?"

At the mention of his sister he turned to Baloo with a confused look on his face. "What about my sister?"

"Well, if you had gone on that ship again while leaving your sister behind then she would have winded up in the ocean on her own, and alone without you to look after her. She would have died out there on that ocean if you weren't around."

Kris turns his eyes to the ground at he thought over on what Baloo said to him. It made sense, if he had left Melody on her own on that life boat while he went looking for their parents then she might have winded up cold and alone all her life. Kris felt more tears coming down his face and before he knew what he was doing, he flung his arms around Baloo and cried softly into the pilot's shirt. Baloo was taken by surprise at first but soon smile down at the boy. He soon wraps his arms around the fourteen year olds body and started to stroke Kris's back to comfort him.

Kit sat on the bed watching with a smile on his face. He knew that Kris was feeling the pain of losing his family and needed to be comforted by someone. Kris found himself in Baloo's arms as he leans his head against the bear's chest. The embracement that Baloo was giving him was warm and comforting, while his father's embracement was strong and fierce. Kris's mother's embracement was soft and gentle but both of his parent's hugs weren't like the ones he was experiencing right now. He soon stopped crying and pulls away slightly from within Baloo's grip. Kris rubs his eyes as he wipes the tears from his eyes again. Baloo helped him as he wipes the tears off of Kris's cheeks with his large hands.

Kit jumps off from the bed and walks over to Kris and Baloo.

"Papa Bear's right Kris," Kit said with a smile on his face. "If you weren't there for your sister, then I wouldn't have met you."

Kris looks down at the bear cub before giving a small smile at him. "Thanks you guys, I feel a little bit better knowing that I can come to one of you to talk about my problems with."

"We're just glad that you were able to tell us what was bugging you Hot-shot." Baloo spoke as he patted Kris's shoulder.

Kris smiled up at Baloo and nodded his head in understanding. Even though Baloo was still a complete stranger to him, Kris still felt like he could trust the pilot along with Kit. They all walked back to the cockpit and they soon saw a city coming in to view.

"There it is gang," Baloo announced with a grin "Spango-Pango, dead ahead."

"And that's our next stop," Kit added as he took a seat in his navigator seat.

Kris nodded his head in agreement, for he was getting excited on seeing what the city was like. Little did he know was that he and Kit might wind up in getting into trouble with some of the locals there.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Wolf Heart

Flying higher then ever before

I do not own the Tale Spin show or the characters on it, only the character's that I created are mine.

Trouble in Spango-Pango

After Kris, Baloo, and Kit had landed in Spango-Pango near a storage house. Kris started unloading the plane and carrying the cargo to the storage house. Once Kris finished with his unpacking of the third crate of jam and placed it on the ledge of the storage house. He brought up the back of his arm and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Man, this is hard work." He muttered with a sigh.

"What were you expecting?" asked Kit as he came up to Kris with his own crate of Jam.

"I was expecting on having an easy going day back at Higher for Hire." Kris replied as he looks down at the bear cub, "You know maybe have some fun looking around Cape Suzette with Melody. Instead I get sent to work on the first day. sigh…Is your boss always so crazed on work that she doesn't let anyone take up some relaxation time?"

"Well she's not so bad once you get to know her." Kit said with a smile on his face after he had set the crate down on the ground.

"How long would that be, a thousand years?" joked Kris with a smirk. "Let's face it Kit, some day that boss of yours will be the death of me."

"You better make sure that Becky doesn't hear that from your own mouth kid." Baloo said as he places one of the jam crates on the ground of the storage house. "Or else she'll make you do more hard work than this."

"Oh, perish the thought," Kris dramatically said as he places the back of his left hand on his head. "Then I might as well say good bye to the world as I know it!"

Baloo and Kit laughed at Kris and his joke. Baloo had to admit, that this kid can be funny when he wants to be. Kris laughed along with the two bears until his gut hurt. They soon calmed down and started back on their work. Kris soon sets another crate of jam onto the storage house floor then looks out at the city of Spango-Pango.

"Hey Kit" Kris spoke as he look over at Kit, who had put his second crate down on the storage floor.

"Yeah" answered Kit as he turns to the Fourteen year old.

"Do you know what this place is all about?" asked Kris as he scratches the back of his neck.

"Spango-Pango is one big city," answered Kit. "If you like, I could show you around after we finish work."

"Sound's great!" exclaimed Kris with a smile. "But let ask Baloo if we can go walking around the city."

"Okay," Kit said with a nod of his head.

Kris and Kit walked up to the pilot who had picked up one of the crates from the plane.

"Hey Ace?" asked Kris as he came up to Baloo.

"Yeah," answered Baloo as he looks at Kris and Kit.

"I was wondering if I could go look around the city after I finished my work, and if Kit can come along with me as…you know…a tour guide?" Kris asked with a nervous smile on his face.

"I don't see why not" answered Baloo thoughtfully with a smile. "I'll let you two take a look around the city after you finished unloading the _Sea-Duck_, and then you can run off. But just make sure you two stay together when wondering around the city."

"Got ya!" said Kris as he salutes Baloo with a huge grin on his face.

Baloo chuckled at Kris then walked off to set the crate inside the storage house.

Kris got a determined look on his face as he looks at Kit. "Well let's get to it Kit, these crates won't move themselves into the storage house."

"You got it Skipper!" exclaimed Kit as he salutes Kris.

The two boys started to unload the plane again while being careful on not to hurt themselves. They soon finished they're job as they brought out the last two crates.

"There!" said Kris as he place the last crate down on the ground. "We're done Baloo!"

"Okay Kris!" called Baloo from the _Sea-Duck_, "You two just be-careful when walking around in this city. And make sure you don't run into any street gangs or get into trouble!"

"We won't Baloo!" shouted Kit with a wave of his hand. "And down worry we'll be back before you know it!"

The two boys soon took off into the city with Kit leading the way. Baloo watched them go but deep down he had a feeling that those two might wind up getting themselves into trouble.

In the city

Kris and Kit were walking the streets of Spango-Pango as they took a look at some stores and looking through windows. Kris was surprised that this place had so many things in it. He was new to this place and knew that if he wasn't careful, he might wind up in some serious deep trouble.

"You really know this city well Kit." Kris complemented as he looks over at the bear cub.

"Sure do!" Kit proudly said. "Baloo and I have been all over the world delivering stuff, and some times we even go off on treasure hunts once in a while."

"Man! Are you ever luck!" exclaimed Kris with a smirk on his face. "You and Baloo get to go all over the world, and have adventures at the same time."

"Yeah" Kit voiced with a chuckle. "But adventure isn't without its dangers, sometimes Baloo and I get attacked by Air pirates and we sometimes get into trouble now and then."

"Yeah I know" Kris sighed as his shoulders slumped. "But I still have to say that you guys are really lucky. The only thing I do back at home is go to school, do homework, and read a book or a comic book. Just the most basic things I do, no adventures, no nothing! My life was just boring!"

"Wow!" whistled Kit after he heard what Kris had told him, "Now that's pretty harsh, even for you."

"Tell me about it" grumbled Kris with a huff.

Suddenly Kris accidentally bumped his shoulder against someone else's shoulder. Kris turned around to see who he had bumped his shoulder into. The person turned to him with a scowl and Kris saw that it was a tiger that was staring back at him. The tiger looked to be around fifteen and sixteen years old. The tiger was wearing a blue vest with a black short sleeve shirt underneath it and dark blue jeans. The tiger's eyes were a piercing yellow as they stared straight into Kris's soul.

"Watch where you're going punk!" snarled the tiger as he glares at Kris.

"Um…sorry about that" Kris said hesitantly with an unsure look on his face.

"You better be." The tiger growled as he glared hard at Kris. "And from the way I see ya, you're not from around these parts. For all the apes I've seen had fur, so what are you suppose to be, a hairless ape that had lost all of his fur in a thunderstorm?"

Kris growled at the tiger. "I'm not a hairless ape, I'm a human and my name is Kris!"

"Whatever kid" grumbled the tiger with distastes. "And you better hold your tongue or else I'll rip it out of your sorry excuse for a mouth."

"Why don't you make me," challenged Kris as he stared straight into the Tiger's eyes.

The two of them were now glaring at each other as they dared one another to make a move. Kit saw this was going to turn into a fight and quickly grabs Kris's arm.

"Come on Kris, just let it go" the twelve year old said as he tugs Kris's arm. "Besides we promised Baloo that we wouldn't get into trouble remember?"

Kris looks at Kit with realization coming across his face before giving out a sigh of defeat. He looks back at the tiger with a frown on his face.

"I'm sorry again for bumping into you." Kris grumbled before he turned and started walking away from the teenage tiger.

The tiger smirks as he saw Kris walking away. "Oh this is rich; I'm guessing that the hairless ape is all talk and no action after all."

Kris felt his blood rising up to the boiling point, but he tried to not let his anger over rule him as he and Kit walked down the street. But what the tiger said next really crossed the line.

"I bet you're nothing but a scaredy-cat that runs home to his mother! Do you still drink from your mother's milk as well?"

That torn it, no one gets away with insulting him and his family. Kris turns back to the tiger with an anger glare, but soon smirks as he thought of something to counter it with.

"You're giving yourself and other cat's a bad name, don't you know that?" said Kris.

"Huh?" questioned the tiger as a confused look fell on his face.

"Some of the other cats around here will feel insulted if you said 'Scaredy-cat' in front of them." Kris continued as he was now looking at his nails. "Cat's take great pride in them selves, but I know that you aren't really a tiger at all. You're nothing but a weasel that's hiding under the skin of a tiger's fur."

This got the tiger really made as he bares his teeth at Kris. Kit knew that, that was crossing the line. The tiger stomps towards Kris and was soon right up in front of the human boy.

"You want to make something of it, Punk!" snapped the tiger as he glares right into Kris's eyes.

"Yeah, I do!" growled Kris before giving the tiger a punch to the jaw.

The tiger staggered backwards but quickly got back his balance. He soon glares at Kris with anger flowing through his veins. Kris got ready to fight the tiger as the Teenager shot towards Kris, and gave a punch to Kris's head. But Kris quickly ducked down and quickly throws a punch into the tiger's stomach. Kit watched from the side lines as he saw Kris and the tiger-teenager fight with one another. Kris was holding his own as he dodged around the tiger's kicks and punches, but that was short lived as he got scratched in the left cheek.

Kit gasped as he witnessed on what had happened to Kris. A little bit of blood pored down his wounded cheek, but Kris just shrugged it off as if it were nothing. People who were walking up and down the streets stopped as they suddenly saw the fight between Kris and the tiger, and soon the people started to form a circle around Kris and the tiger-teenager.

Some of the people were cheering for the tiger and yelling out to the tiger to show Kris who was boss. Some of the other people were watching with aw as they saw how strong and fast the human boy was. Kit was worried that if this keeps up, Kris might wind up with broken ribs or worse. Kris and the tiger were exchanging punches and kicks to one another. Kris was not going to back down on this fight, for his pride was on the line and he will show this tiger how strong he really was.

Back at the _Sea-Duck_, Baloo was sleeping in his hammock that was hanging under the wing of the seaplane. His pilot cap was over his eyes as he slept, but he was soon aroused from his sleep when he heard the pitter-patter off feet running across the docks wooden floor. Baloo lifts his cap up off from his eyes as he watched two teenagers, a fox and a cheetah, run past him.

"Come on, hurry up Rick!" shouted the fox as he ran ahead of the Cheetah. "There's a great fight going on down town!"

"I hope Billy show's that hairless ape a thing or two." The cheetah exclaimed with excitement in his voice.

"Hairless ape?" questioned Baloo with a confused look on his face. That's when realization came across his face, "Kris."

He quickly jumps out of his hammock, and started running down the docks to the streets that will lead him to Kris and Kit.

Back with Kris's fight, Kris had tackled the tiger to the ground and they were soon wrestling with each. The crowed cheered for the tiger, while others were cheering for Kris with Kit joining them. Kris and the tiger were evenly matched with one another. The two of them pushed away from each other as they quickly stood up again. Kris and the tiger were panting as they glared at each other. Kris was covered in scratches and bruises, his elbows and knees were scraped from all the rolling around on the ground. The tiger was in the same condition as Kris except with more bruises than scratches.

"Not bad" Kris panted as he glared at the tiger.

"You too" growled the tiger.

"Come on Billy, show that clown who's boss around here!" shouted a mongoose from the side lines.

"Billy huh?" questioned Kris with a smirk, "Nice name."

"And you'll know it here after!" snarled the tiger before he jumped at Kris.

Kris stood his ground as he and the tiger started pushing against one another. Their eyes were locked on each other as they glared into each others souls. A whistle sounded in the crowed and the two boys stopped what they were doing. A cougar, who was wearing a police officer's suit, came out of the crowed and towards Kris and Billy.

"What in the world is going on around here?" questioned the officer in anger.

Kris and Billy separated from each other; they knew that they were in trouble.

"Um…well you see sir." Kris started as he tried to find the right words to tell the officer.

"This guy had bumped into me on purpose!" Billy blurted out suddenly.

Kris snapped his head towards Billy with a glare. That little punk, he was the one that bumped into him.

"Then he said that I should apologies to him, and said that I was nothing but a stupid kid that had no brains. Then he started picking on me." Billy said as he finished his little fib.

"That's a lie!" hollered Kris as he looks up at the officer. "My friend and I were just walking around town when I suddenly bumped into Billy's shoulder by accident."

"Well young man, we'll discuss this at the police department." The officer said as he suddenly grabbed Kris's right arm.

Kit quickly ran over to the officer. "But sir he's telling the truth, I'm his friend and I've seen every thing that had happened."

The officer looks at Kit before looking at Kris again. Kris shriveled under the gaze of the officer. The officer then turned to Kit again.

"Is it true that this boy had bumped into Billy on purpose?" questioned the officer.

"No!" exclaimed Kit with a shake of his head. "Kris just accidentally bumped into that teenager's shoulder while we were walking by. Kris would never do that to people, and Billy suddenly started to throw insults at Kris. And Kris countered it, after that they got into a fight with one another."

"Well even though I believe your story son, I still have to discuss this matter with his parents. Until then, I'll be taking this boy with me to the police department until his parents come to pick him up." The officer said as he started to take Kris away with him to the police department.

Kris knew that he was in hot water now. He should have just walked away and not have gotten into a fight, but his pride had gotten in the way and now he was being taken to the police department. And this time, his parents weren't here to bail him out. Just then a familiar voice shouted out from the crowed.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on here!"

Kris, the Officer, and Kit turned to see who it was and saw Baloo rushing over to them. The Officer lets go of Kris's arm as he looks seriously at Baloo.

"Listen sir, this is a whole big misunderstanding." Baloo said as he walks up to them. "You see, I let these two walk around to city together so that they can see the sights."

"Are you this boy's father?" questioned the Officer.

Kris knew that Baloo wasn't his father and was about to tell the Officer that, but Baloo suddenly stepped in.

"I'm actually his guardian," declared Baloo with a smile. "You see, his parents left him in my care while they were out roaming around the world. But I promise you that this boy will not cause any trouble again."

"He better not, for his sake." The Officer grumbled as he glares at Kris. "This boy had gotten into a fight with one of our towns folks, and if I see any more fighting on this street again…"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't" denounced Baloo before giving Kris a glare. "And we're going to have a little talk with one another once we get back to the _Sea-Duck_."

Kris hung his head low so he wouldn't look into Baloo's eyes. "Yes sir" was all he said in a quiet voice.

Kit came up to Kris's side and wrapped his right hand over Kris's left hand.

"Sorry again for my friend's mishap," announced Baloo to the Officer.

The Officer nodded his head and soon started to shoo the crowed away from the scene. Baloo gently wrapped his left arm around Kris's left shoulder and lead him back to the seaplane with Kit still holding onto the fourteen year olds hand.

When they arrived at the seaplane Kris was told to sit on one of the bunk beds within the plane as Baloo went to the first-aid box. Kit was sitting on Kris's right side with his head hung down with shame, along with Kris who felt guilty for what he did. Baloo soon came over to Kris with a cloth and a bottle of liquid. Baloo dampens the cloth with the liquid and started dabbing some of liquid onto Kris's cheek wound. When the liquid touched Kris's wound he let out a sharp cry.

"Ow! That hurt's," grumbled Kris as he lifted his hand to touch the wound, but Baloo stopped him by gently grabbing his hand with his left paw/hand.

"Don't touch it," ordered Baloo as he started to dab at Kris's cheek wound again. "This hydrogen peroxide will help clean the wound faster."

"Yeah, but it still hurts." Kris declared as he winches a little.

"Just be glad that I'm not punching you," declared Baloo in a serious tone as he started dabbing the cloth on Kris's other wounds. "But I thought I told you to stay out of trouble, instead you went and gotten yourself into a fight."

"Well…It was that tiger-guy's fault." Kris announced as he started to explain what had happened. "He had insulted me about running away, and then he started talking about my mother. He said that I was a coward and said that I should just run home to my mother."

"That still doesn't solve the problem on why you started fighting." Baloo continued as he gave Kris a hard look. "You deliberately disobeyed me!"

"Would you just back off Baloo!" hissed Kris in anger as he glared up at the bear. "You can't tell me what to do, you're not my…"

Kris suddenly stopped in mid sentence and dropped his head. There was no use in arguing with a grown up, he had tried arguing with his father and that only got him a slap across the face by his father. If Kris argued with Baloo now then he might wind up being slapped across the face. Baloo looks down at Kris for a moment before slipping his large paw/hand under the boy's chin. Baloo knew what Kris was going to say to him.

"You were going to say that I'm not your father, right?" questioned Baloo as he lifted Kris's eyes to meet his own.

Kris nodded his head sadly as he looks up at Baloo. Baloo gave a sigh as he scratches the back of his head.

"Kris, I'm not trying to replace your father." Baloo explained to Kris, "I'm just worried about what would happen to you and Kit if I weren't around. Besides, what would your sister think if I didn't bring you back?"

"I'm guessing that she would feel sad and upset." Kris guessed as he thought over what Baloo said to him.

"Yes" Baloo said in a soft tone. "And even though we've only met just yesterday, I consider you a friend to both Kit and me. Do understand what I'm saying kid?"

Kris looks at Baloo for a moment then smile at him. "Yes, I understand. I'm just sorry that I disobeyed you, and I promise that I won't do that again."

"Good" Baloo said with a short nod from his head. "Now you just sit here for a while, and Kit can stay with you, alright?"

Kris nodded his head along with Kit. The pilot soon stood up and walked to the cockpit to start the plane. Kit and Kris sat in silence for a while until Kris decided to speak.

"Kit, I…" Kris started but stopped for a moment before continuing. "I'm sorry for getting into that fight; I should have listened to you and walked away. But I let my pride get into the way, and that made me get into trouble."

"No, its okay" Kit said with a shake of his head. "I would have gotten angry too if someone had insulted me and my parents as well, unfortunately I don't have any parents and I've never knew who they were."

"So you were an orphan back than huh?" questioned Kris as he looks over at the twelve year old.

"Yeah" Kit answered with a nodded of his head.

"I'm sorry" Kris voiced with downcast eyes. "I didn't know."

"Let's just say that we're even." Kit said with a smile on his face.

Kris looks up at Kit with a smile on his face; though it was small it still showed kindness. Kris places his right hand on Kit's right shoulder. Kit leans into Kris as the two became quiet with one another, but it was a comforting silence that made the two of them comfortable with each other. Without the two boys knowing it, Baloo had opened the door quietly and watched the two boys talk with each other. Baloo had a feeling that those two will have a close bond with each other. The pilot smile as he quietly closed the door to the cockpit. He soon started the engines on the seaplane, and soon started to fly him and his passenger's back home to Cape Suzette.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Wolf Heart

Flying higher then ever before

I do not own the Tale Spin show or the characters on it, only the character's that I created are mine.

Stormy weather: Part one

When Kris, Baloo, and Kit had arrived back from their trip of Spango-Pango, Rebecca was flustered with anger and worry when she saw the condition Kris was in. Kris told Mrs. Rebecca about what happened and the female bear started yelling at him and telling him that he was too reckless, and that if he ever did something that reckless again he was to be fired. Kris was lying on his bed that night as he looked up at the ceiling of his room. The teenager was muttering things that were best left for no one to hear.

"Man that woman" muttered Kris under his breath. "Who does she think she is on telling me what to do? She's not my mom, so she doesn't have to blow her lid at being worried about me."

"She may not be your mom, but she does worry about you." A voice suddenly spoke from the outside of Kris's door.

Kris sat up in surprise as he looked to see who spoke to him. He saw Baloo standing in the door way of his room.

"Baloo!" said Kris in shock, "Don't tell me you heard every word of what I said?"

"Sure did Hot-shot" answered Baloo as he walks in and sat down on the edge of Kris's bed. "Kris…the reason Becky worries about ya is that she doesn't want one of her crew members to get hurt. You're part of the team now Kris and you have to be careful when you do reckless things."

"I…never thought of it that way," Kris quietly said as he looks downwards at his bed sheets.

Baloo smiled at Kris as he places his large hand on the boy's left shoulder.

"There are a lot of things that people don't think about some times." Baloo assured as he lightly pats Kris's shoulder. "Just make sure that you don't get into fights when we go traveling to another place again, got it?"

"You got it Ace," Kris grind with an understanding look on his face. "And I promise not to let my big, fat, head get the better of me."

"I know you will Hot-shot" Baloo said as he pats Kris's head. "Now get some sleep, tomorrow we have a big day."

"Okay Baloo" Kris yawned.

Baloo soon left the as he lightly closes the door behind him. Kris soon crawls under the bed and laid his head down on the pillow. The teenager had to admit, that he was starting to like this new place. And he's also starting to like Baloo and Kit for that matter. Baloo is great at understanding him and Kit had started to feel like a little brother to Kris. Kris also had to admit that Mrs. Rebecca had also become like a mother to him and his sister Melody. Finally, sleep over came him and Kris was soon fast asleep, with excitement on what was going to happen tomorrow.

Scene change

Kris, Baloo, and Kit had finished their delivery and were now heading back home to 'Higher for Hire'. Kris was bored out of his skull as he sat on a metal box near the side wall.

"I'm officially bored" announced Kris with a sigh.

"Pilot to navigator, where the heck are we?" asked Baloo as he looks over at Kit for directions.

Kris looks over at the pilot and had to suppress a laugh as he saw that Baloo was nearly covered by the map he was holding. Kit grabs the map from Baloo and folds it back into place before he pointed to their location.

"Six miles, southwest of Cape Suzette," answered Kit with a smile. "Smack in the middle of some great could-surfing."

"You're an ace Little-britches." Baloo laughed as he looks over at his Navigator, as he grabs the rim of Kit's hat, twisted it around, and pulled over the twelve year olds eyes. "Don't know where I'd be with out ya."

"Probably some where lost in the north maybe," joked Kris with a smirk. But he soon became confused as to what Kit had just said earlier. "Wait a minute, what's could-surfing?"

"Your about to find out!" answered Kit with a smirk.

"Okay, hit the mist!" announced Baloo as he pointed to the back of the cargo plane.

"Yahoo!" shouted Kit as he suddenly jumped out of his navigator's seat to the back of the cargo plane.

Kris was really confused now as to what Kit meant by cloud-surfing. Kris took a seat in Kit's chair as he looks over at Baloo for answers.

"What the heck is cloud-surfing?" questioned Kris again impatiently.

"Just take a look out the side window and see for yourself." Baloo answered with a chuckle, "But make sure you don't lose your hat when doing it."

Kris frowns but shrugs his shoulders and did what Baloo told him to do. Kris rolls down his window and twisted his cap around so that it lay backwards. What he saw outside made him gasp in shock and surprise, for there outside was Kit. He was holding on to a handle that was attached to a tow-rope with a metal board underneath his feet. Kit was surfing along the surface of clouds, and having a good time by the looks of it.

"Now that's what I call hanging ten." Kris voiced with an amazed look on his face. "I wonder if Kit can teach me to cloud-surf like that."

"Well it wouldn't hurt to ask." Baloo said with a smile, "But it takes lots of practicing and discipline to do that. And Kit's pretty talented when doing stuff like that."

"Well it's something to shoot for." Kris said as he sat back down on his seat again. "But the first step to surfing is to keep your balance on your board. I should know, for I happen to be the worlds best skateboard champion."

"Now don't go getting boastful now kid." Baloo stated, "Or else you'll wind up having a big head."

"Oh, right" laughed Kris as he turns his hat around and pulls it over his eyes.

"And you should also hang on to your eye-ball's Hot-shot." Baloo announced with a smirk, "Because we're about to pick up speed."

And true to his word, Baloo pushed one of the leavers forward on the dash board. And before Kris knew what was happening he felt the plane starting to pick up speed.

"Whoa!" shouted Kris in surprisement.

The _Sea-Duck_ flew over and around the clouds that dotted the sky. Kris couldn't help himself as a large smile grew on his face. Kit was having the time of his life outside as he skimmed the surface of the clouds. Baloo looks out of his window as he watches Kit before looking back in front of him again. Kris was starting to like being part of the fun on this plane as he watches the clouds in front of him. But he quickly sat up in his seat in fright as he saw a small white plane coming towards them.

"Baloo!" shouted Kris to the pilot.

Baloo looks to the front window and saw the white plane coming towards them. The pilot quickly pulls back on the steering wheel as they climb higher up into the air. Kris and Baloo let out a sigh of relief, but Kris soon got his bearings back and twisted his cap around again. He soon leans out of the window and shouts out at the plane.

"Watch where you're driving you stupid air pilot, road-hog!" shouted Kris against the wind that was whipping across his face.

Kris soon sits back down with a huff. His perfect day had been ruined with a pilot coming out at them from out of no where. Baloo patted his friends shoulder to comfort him.

"Just take it easy Kris," he said with reassurance. "That guy is nothing but a show off."

"Well he better now show himself around me, for if he did then he will be get the pummeling of his life." Kris threatened but he soon eased up a little as Baloo turned his cap back around on his head.

Baloo took a look out side his side window again and soon frowns at what he saw. The white plane that had almost crashed into them was now following them, and Kit was doing some stunts in front of the person that was flying the plane.

"All right, cool it Kid!" shouted Baloo to Kit, "Don't go getting show offedy!"

"Is that even a word?" asked Kris as he scratches the side of his head.

Suddenly, rain drops started poring down onto the windshield. Lighting flashed across the sky and that made Kris jump a little. Kris was starting to worry about Kit and quickly turns his hat backwards before leaning outside the window again. Kris saw Kit standing backwards on his board with one foot on it and the other one holding onto the tow-line rope. Kris frowns at the bear cub, what was he trying to prove to that pilot behind them.

"Kit, would you cut it out!" hollered Kris from the wind as he shouted to Kit through the storm.

"Quit showing off!" shouted Baloo at Kit again as he started to get a little irritated with the young cub.

Thunder suddenly crashed from outside with a large BANG!

"Yeahow!" shouted Kris as he suddenly jumped from his seat.

He accidentally bumped into Baloo with a scared look on his face. Baloo looks down at Kris with a confused look on his face.

"You okay kid?" asked Baloo as he looks down at Kris.

Kris looks up at Baloo with a small smile on his face.

"Don't worry I'm fine." Kris assured, "The thunder just startled me that's all, and sorry about bumping into you."

Baloo just smiles at him before looking out the window again.

"Kit?" called Baloo as he looks out of his side window but soon shouted out in fear, "KIT!"

Kris quickly looks outside his side window and saw what the problem was. The tow-line was flying wildly around in the wind with no Kit on the other end holding it. Kris's heart quickened with fear, had Kit lost his grip on the tow-line and fell to his doom?

'_No!_' Kris shouted through his head. '_He can't be gone, he just can't!_'

"No, NO!" shouted Baloo in fear.

Kris couldn't believe what happened; first his parent had died now this. This just wasn't fair to him or Baloo. Just then the two of them got the shock of their lives.

"Guess who?" teased a voice from behind Baloo as the person covered the bears eyes.

Kris quickly turned to see the person and saw the happiest thing in his life.

"Kit!" shouted Kris with relief but it soon turned into an angry look.

When Kit got down from behind Baloo the bear quickly grabbed the young cub up into his arms and hugged him before glaring at Kit.

"Dog-gone it Kit, don't you ever do a stupid, bone head, stunt like that again!" shouted Baloo as he held Kit in front of him for a moment before setting Kit into his own chair, with Kris standing behind him. "I-I thought that…a…you could have…"

"Oh papa-bear" Kris said with a smile. "It was just a simple flying dismount."

"Oh don't you give me that fancy talk!" growled Baloo angrily as he pointed his finger at Kit with his right hand, and soon pointed out the window with his left thumb. "You were just showing off, for that other show off!"

"Baloo's right Kit!" exclaimed Kris as he joined into the conversation. "That was reckless and irresponsible with you pulling stunts like that in a storm. You could have gotten hurt!"

"Oh come on guys." Kit said as he reassured his two friends. "I knew what I was doing."

"What you were doing wasn't safe." Baloo debated as he glares at Kit.

"Since when do you care about being safe?" questioned Kit as they flew towards the cliffs of Cape Suzette. "Who flew two tongues of dynamite through a hurricane?"

"You were caring dynamite through a hurricane?" asked Kris as he looks over at Baloo with a confused look on his face. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"That was a job," defended Baloo as he looks between Kris and Kit. "There's a difference between that and taking chances."

Higher for Hire

Kris, Baloo, and Kit had landed on the dock of Higher for Hire with Baloo still going over their conversation on how reckless Kit was.

"Oh Baloo!" argued Kit in frustration as they stepped out from the back of the cargo hatch.

"You just don't understand!" exclaimed Baloo, "There's chances, and then there's-there's…Chances. And some of them just shouldn't be took."

"Were you writing that in the Could-Kick rule book?" questioned Kid angrily.

"What are you two arguing about?" asked Rebecca with a giggle.

"Um…well" started Kris, but was interrupted by Kit.

"Ah, Papa-Bear has turned into a mother-hen!" Kit said as he walks a little ways out in front of Kris and the other as he turns to them. "I was just doing a bit of cloud-surfing, and he said…"

"Cloud-surfing in this weather?" questioned Rebecca as she looked up at the sky as she hands Wild-Cat the clip board. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"Yeah" Wild-Cat said. "What if you wiped out and fell down and…" the mechanic suddenly hits his head with the clip board, and Kris could have sworn that he heard bongo drums after Wild-Cat had hit himself on the head. "Bonked your head or something?"

"Ugh! You're all against me!" shouted Kit in exasperation.

"We're not against you Kit." Kris spoke as he came over to his friend. "We're just worried about you."

"Well don't been!" growled Kit as he ran a few steps away from Kris before looking back at the group. "I knew what I was doing! Won't any body believe me?"

Kris didn't know how to respond to Kit's question and scratches the back of his neck. Kris then let's out a sigh as his shoulders slumped. He was about to respond to Kit's question but was soon cut off when he heard plane engines coming towards Higher for Hire. Kris looks back and saw the same white plane coming down for a landing. When the plane landed on the water's surface it splashed a huge wave of water at him, Baloo, Rebecca, and Wild-Cat. Kris was soaked from head to toe by the water that had splashed him and the gang.

"Oh great, him again," mumbled Kris with sarcasm as he glares at the white plane.

Kris got a good look at the pilot and cringed with disgust. The pilot was a rat that was wearing a pilot's helmet with goggles on top of his head, a brown jacket with white cloth out of the V-neck of the zipper, and white gantlets with tan rims around the edges. Grey pants, brown boots and a red cape pined to his jacket. Kris didn't see a tail on the rat pilot but didn't question about that, for he had a funny felling that this guy was going to be trouble.

"There you are Ace!" called the Rat as he jumps from the wing of the plane and onto the deck of Higher for Hire, and walks towards Kit and shook both his hands. "Just the man I'm looking for. Oh, that was the greatest expedition aril-stuntmen-ship; it has ever been my privilege to behold."

Kit pulled his left arm away from the rats hands shake and looked at the pilot confused.

"I-it was?" stammered Kit as he scratches the side of his head.

The pilot suddenly picks Kit up under the arms and held him up. "Oh! You mean you don't know?" The pilot soon puts Kit back down onto the dock. "You, courageous caption of the clouds, you were…Oh…great!"

"Yeah!" said Kit proudly, "I guess I was."

"More like reckless to me," muttered Kris under his breath as he rolled his eyes up at the sky.

"Now hold on!" Baloo interjected as he walks up to the pilot and Kit. "Who are you any way?"

"Dan Docent! of Daring Dan's dazzling circus of the air. Now at the Cape Suzette air dome. Three shows daily and matinees, and…" the pilot had to take a breath after his introduction to Baloo, Kit, Kris, and Rebecca after he showed them his poster. "You must be the proud parents of Ace here."

"_Me_!" cried Rebecca in shock as she pointed to Baloo, "Married to _him_!"

Kris had to suppress a giggle from coming up within his throat. He had made the same mistake when he had first met them.

"Baloo and Becky aren't my folks." Kit said to Dan, "I'm an orphan."

"Oh! You don't say." Dan said in pity as he suddenly wraps his left arm and cape around Kit, and leads him away from Rebecca and Baloo, "Me too!"

Kris really had a bad felling about this as he quickly follows them to the white plane. Kris stops a few feet away as he kept a careful eye on the pilot.

Dan soon turns to Kit, "Have you've ever been to any air circus?"

"Well…no I…" started Kit as he shook his head but was soon interrupted By Dan.

"Oh! My sky-skiing wonder boy, you haven't lived!" exclaimed Dan as he pulls three red tickets out of his jacket and gave them to Kit. "On the house, you're a personal guest of Daring Dan Docent!"

Dan salutes Kit before taking off into his plane. "Here's looking at you Ace!"

Kris and Baloo walked over to Kit as they glared at the pilot. Dan started his engines to take off.

"Oh brother!" growled Baloo as he puts his knuckles on the side of his hips.

"I have a bad feeling about that guy." Kris stated as he crossed his arms over his chest.

The plane took off with blue, red, and white smoke following behind it. And with a loud BANG confide started to raining down on Kit, Baloo, and Kris.

"Wow! Did you guy's see that?" asked Kit with amazement.

"Yeah, we saw it." Baloo grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Just then, a couple of colored streamers fell down on to Baloo's head. Kris had to suppress another giggle that was forming within his chest. Baloo looks at Kris with a glare and the teenager quickly became quiet.

"Um…I'm going to go look for Melody." Kris quickly said before running off down the docks.

Night

Kris was getting ready to for bed that night, but he still kept thinking about that Dan guy. Kris had a bad feeling about that rat, and he knew to never trust a rat. Kris suddenly heard a knock on his door and turned to see who it was. Kris saw that it was Kit.

"Hey Kit" Kris said with a smile on his face.

"Hey Kris" greeted Kit back as he walked into the room and jumped onto the bed. "I just came in here to ask you something."

"Fire away" Kris said as he pulled off his shirt for tonight.

"I was wondering if you would like to come with Baloo and me to the air circus tomorrow?" asked Kit with a smile on his face.

"Sure, why not." Kris answered with a nod his head. "I'm interested in some the tricks that the other pilots might do."

"That's great, and I hope we get to see Dan there as well." Kit stated with a huge smile on his face.

At the mention of the pilot's name, Kris frowned before he looks over at his friend.

"Um…Kit" Kris started as he sat down on the bed with the bear cub. "There something I need to talk to you about. It's about Dan; you see…I kind of have this weird feeling about him."

"Like what?" asked Kit with a confused look on his face, "What kind of feeling do you have?"

"Well…" started Kris as he took a deep breath. "I know this may sound weird to you, but I think you should watch out for Dan. I think he might be trouble for all of us."

Before Kris knew it, Kit started to laugh at him. Kris frowned at the twelve year old.

"That has got to be the weirdest thing you've ever said to me!" exclaimed Kit hysterically. "How can Dan be a bad guy?"

"I just have a hunch!" answered Kris as his voice raised up a little.

"Whatever Kris," Kit said before jumping off Kris's bed and walking out of his room. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Before Kris could even utter a word, Kit was already gone from his sight. Kris gave a frustrating sigh; this was exactly how it was back at home. He always had a bad feeling when he was around people that he didn't know. And when he tried to tell his friends about it, they would just shrug him off. Kris flopped down onto the pillow with a groan, why does everything have to be so difficult? But one thing's for sure, Kris will have to keep an eye on the Dan guy. For no ones going to come between him and his friends, and he wasn't about to let Kit get hurt; not like how he let his only friend down last time.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Wolf Heart

Flying higher then ever before

I do not own the Tale Spin show or the characters on it, only the character's that I created are mine.

Stormy weather: Part two

It was the day of the air show circus and Kris, with Baloo and Kit, was watching the planes do their aril-stunts within the air. Kris was imprested on how the people in the planes can do such risky moves, but he was still unsure about the stunts they were doing.

"Look at that Baloo!" exclaimed Kit as he pointed at the two planes in the air. "Those guys are good."

"Yeah, terrific," grumbled Baloo. "I'm _one_ big goose-bump of excitement."

Kris knew that Baloo wasn't looking at the planes at all, for he was more focused on eating his food that he had bought. Kris rolls his eyes at the older bear before looking up at the planes again. Just then the announcer started to speak. Kris looks over at Kit as he crawls a few feet away from him and Baloo with excitement coming across his face.

"**Ladies and gentleman, the man you have all been waiting to see, the undisputed king of the clouds; the really great and terrific daring Dan!**"

At the mention of the pilot's name was when Kris started to get angry. Just then, the same white air plane flew above Kris and Baloo's heads with red smoke following along behind it. Kris and Baloo started coughing as the red smoke past over in front of them. Kris glares up at the pilot with cold eyes. There was a loud boom as confetti started falling down towards them and the crowed.

"That guy's a show off," muttered Kris as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"**And now, daring Dan dashes through the slicing swords of doom!**" announced the announcer as Dan's plane weaves around the blades that were attached to the wooden pillars.

"Oh man! What a pilot," exclaimed Kit with aw.

"Oh please, that guy isn't that good." Kris scoffed with a frown on his face.

"Shows what you know," said Kit without looking at Kris. Kit suddenly stood up and points at Dan's plane "He's gonna crash!"

Kris and Baloo looked up at the white plane as it started to dive down towards the ground at a dangerous high speed. Black smoke came out from behind the plane as it hurtles towards the ground.

"**Stay calm** **folks;** **it's all part of the show.**" The announcer said as Dan's plane pulls up just before hitting the ground. "**Let's hear it for daring Dan's osteopathic dive of death!**"

Kit cheered as he dances around on his seat. "Did you see that guys?"

"Yeah, yeah we did." Kris grumbled as he looks at his over excited friend.

"Oh, that's nothin'." Baloo suddenly said with a smile as he looks at his two group members. "Hey Kit, remember when we lost both engines over Spango-pango, and went into a dive, ten thousand feet. Oh baby now _there_ was real danger."

"Ten thousand feet, wow!" exclaimed Kris as he started to listen to Baloo's story.

Kris didn't mind listening to other peoples stories. He always listened to his dad's stories when he was younger, and was always excited when his father told him about some of the stunts he did in his plane. Kris, Baloo and Kit were soon walking down the halls of the exit as Baloo finished his story.

"Then POW! blew the engine to macaroni, boy was Becky ever mad, remember that Kit?"

"That was a great story Baloo." Kris complemented with a smile on his face. "And Kit, I bet you were really scared when you and Baloo went into that dive when you guy's lost both of your engines."

"Huh? Oh yeah sure," Kit said as he looks over at his two friends.

Kris's left eyebrow twitched with annoyance as he looks at the young cub. Kit hadn't even paid attention to Baloo's story. Kris was about to say something to Kit but was soon interrupted when Kit turned and called to someone behind them.

"Hey Dan!" shouted Kit as he ran towards the person behind them.

"Hey Ace!" called the familiar voice of the pilot.

"Oh-no" groaned both Kris and Baloo together with Kris's body suddenly twitching.

Dan walks up to Kit as he pats the cub on the head, making his hat fall over his eyes.

"How'd you love the show?" asked Dan as he came down to Kit's height.

"You were great," answered Kit as he fixes his hat on his head.

"Oh, take's one to know one." Dan said as he put his arm around Kit's shoulder. "Ace, how'd you like to join my show?"

Baloo cleared his throat as he tried to get Kit's attention, but it didn't seem to work. Kris was having a bad feeling about this, what was this rat-guy up to?

"Me?" asked Kit with a surprised look on his face.

"You," answered Dan as he steps in front of Baloo and Kris. "I'll make you a star, the roar of the crowed, your name in lights, and more money you've never dreamed of."

"Wow, am I really that good?" asked Kit with excitement coming into his voice.

"Uh, Kit." Baloo said as he tried again to get the cubs attention.

"Hey! I've know guy's making three, four, five hundreds a week." Dan said as he lead Kit a little was a way from Kris and Baloo. "Not half as good a you. You're one in a million, fly with me and nothin' will hold you down."

"Kit, time to go!" exclaimed Baloo as he glares hard at Dan and Kit.

"Except, of course, the little people," Dan suddenly said. "Kid, don't let the little people hold you down, no matter how big they are."

Kris glares at Dan when he saw how the rat looked at him and Baloo. Kris was really starting to hate this guy. Something about this Dan person was starting to make his blood boil.

"Who are you calling little you punk!" growled Kris as he lifts up his left fist in front of him. "I happen to be fourteen four your information!"

"Take it easy Kris," Baloo said as he looks down at the fourteen year old boy. "Besides, it's time that we went home."

Kris nodded in agreement as Baloo lead Kit away from Dan, but Kris couldn't help but glare back at the rat behind him.

"See you soon Ace!" called Dan as he waves goodbye to Kit.

"Real soon" replied Kit back, which only made Baloo and Kris look at him sternly.

Kris was staring to have a sinking suspicion that Dan wanted to split Kit and Baloo up. '_And I'm going to make sure that never happens._'

Higher for Hire

Kris was having supper with Baloo and the gang but was getting annoyed by Kit's on going blabber about how Dan, the rat, would show off those reckless stunts.

"Man! What a pilot!" exclaimed Kit as he started telling everyone about how the day at the air show had been. "And then he asked me to be in his show. He said that I'm one in a million. Dan said I'll make tones of money, and have my name up in lights!"

"Dream on kid," muttered Kris as he plays around with a pea on his plate.

Kris then noticed Baloo getting up from the table and walking out of the room. Kris followed the pilot outside and stood at his right side. Baloo was sitting on one of the crates as he started throwing stones into the water as the two of them were quiet with one another. Kris knew that Baloo was upset about how Kit kept bragging about how Dan was better then him.

Kris looks up at the grey bear as he places his hand on Baloo's right shoulder for reassurance. Baloo looks at Kris and smile a small smile. No words were said between them as they turned back to look at the water in front of them. Just then, Becky came up to them and pat's Baloo's left shoulder.

"Baloo," she said as she started talking to the pilot. "He's just…excited."

"I-I'm losing him Becky." Baloo said as he threw another stone into the water. "That dippy Dan is a bag of hot wind, blowing Kit right out of my life."

"More like a lying, flat nose, rat if you ask me." Kris divulged as he cut into the conversation. "That pilot is nothing but a reckless pilot who doesn't know the dangers of taking risks. And we have to make sure that Kit doesn't get taken away from us."

"I know Kris," Rebecca said as she looks over at the human boy. "But Kit is talented. Maybe he cut out for something better then hauling cargo. And if he is, who are we to hold him down."

Kris was shocked by what the female bear said. Even _if_ Kit was talented, why should they let him run off and join Dan's Air Circes?

"Then again, I didn't know you guy's to give up a fight before." Rebecca added as she smiled at both Kris and Baloo.

"Yeah," both Kris and Baloo said together as they looked at Rebecca.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Baloo as he started to get an idea. "I-I'm gonna win that kid back. Yeah, we'll spend tomorrow at Louie's doing fishing and swimming. Oh boy is he ever gonna be surprised."

"Now that's a good idea Ace." Kris said with encouragement as he looks up at the pilot. "You and Kit can have time having fun together."

"And what about you Kris?" questioned Baloo as he looks down at Kris. "What are you going to be doing while Kit and I are having fun tomorrow?"

"I'm going to have some quality time with my sister tomorrow." Kris replied with a smile. "It's been a while since we had some fun together."

"Then we better get rested up for tomorrow then Hot-Shot." Baloo said as he jumps off the crate as he wraps his arm around Kris's shoulders, "For we got a busy day ahead of us."

"You got that right." Kris said as he and Baloo started walking back inside the house.

Rebecca smiled at them as she watched them go inside, "Goodnight you two."

Tomorrow was going to be a great day for Kris and the gang. But I'm afraid that tomorrow might have other planes for them.

Scene change

It was a great day for Kris as he and his sister sat at a table eating ice cream with Rebecca. Kris was eating his vanilla ice cream while Melody and Rebecca were eating strawberry. Kris had went shopping for some new cloths and was now wearing a black shirt with a blue stripe crossing over his chest, and tan shorts with a brown leather belt around his waist.

Melody was wearing a white none sleeve shirt and a jean skirt. Once the three of them finished their ice cream, they started walking back to Higher for Hire. Melody was holding onto her brother's hand as they walked down the street.

Kris looks down at his sister with a smile. "Did you enjoy yourself today Melody?"

"You bet!" exclaimed Melody with a wide smile on her face.

"That's good," said Kris as he looks up ahead of them. "I wonder how Baloo and Kit are doing at Louie's place."

"Um…Kris" Rebecca suddenly said as she looks over at Kris.

"Yeah Rebecca," answered Kris as he looks up at the female bear.

That was when he saw the sad look on her face. Kris suddenly came to a complete stop, which caused her sister to stop as well.

"Rebecca…what's wrong?" asked Kris as he stares hard at the boss of Higher for Hire.

Rebecca was hesitant as she looks at Kris before answering him. "Kit woke up early today and went to hang out with Dan."

"What?!" gasped Kris with a shocked look on his face.

Why would Kit just up and leave so early in the morning just to meet up with that guy? All Kris knows is that he has to get back to Higher for Hire, and soon. Kris took his time walking back to Higher for Hire; for his sister wasn't very fast when it came to running with him. When Kris, Melody and Rebecca came up to the docks they saw Baloo pacing up and down the deck. Wildcat was standing on the dock as he watched the pilot pacing back and forth. Kris, Melody and Rebecca walk up to Wildcat's side as they watched the bear grumble something that they couldn't catch.

"Baloo" spoke Rebecca as she looks at the pilot. "How about letting Wildcat get back to work on the engines if Kit isn't gonna show up."

"He'll show up!" exclaimed Baloo as he turns to Rebecca and the group with a glare. "He'll show up; hey he'll be drop in any second."

Kris was worried about Kit as he thought of the bear cub hanging out with that Dan guy. Just then, Wildcat turns to the sky and suddenly lets out a gasp.

"Man, when he's right; he's right!" the mechanic said with wide eyes.

Everyone turned their eyes up to the sky as well. For there in the sky was Kit; he was standing on the top wing of Dan's airplane. What happened next made everyone gasp, for Kit had fallen off the plane and was now plummeting towards the water.

"Kit!" shouted Baloo when he saw the cub falling.

"Oh-no!" gasped Kris with fear as he watched, helplessly, as Kit fell towards the water.

Melody quickly closed her eyes; not bearing to see what the out come might be. Suddenly, to everyone's relief, Kit pulls out his air-foil and started spinning down towards the water. Kit skimmed the water before taking a mighty jump, a flip, and then landing on the dock with a proud smile on his face.

"Whoa!" both Wildcat and Melody said as they looked at Kit with amazement.

"Pretty slick huh?" said Kit with a smile as he looks over at Rebecca, Baloo, and Kris.

Kris wasn't impressed as he glares at Kit, but Baloo was even more angry then Kris.

"What-what were you doing?!" exclaimed Baloo as he walks over to Kit with a glare.

"Dan and I call it the Cloud Kicker dive to doom." Kit answered, not noticing the angry looks on Rebecca, Baloo, and Kris faces. "Hey! Wait until we try it in front of a real audience. Dan said they'll pay big-buck's to see me do-do…"

That was when Kit stopped as he saw the looks on the adults, and teenager's faces. Kit lifts up his Air-foil in front of him with a scared look on his face.

"Gee, I didn't scare ya, did I?" asked Kit as he looks up at the group.

"Scare?" questioned Baloo with anger before grabbing Kit's Air-foil. "Kit, 'scared' doesn't cover half of it!"

"He's right Kit!" exclaimed Kris as he glares down at the cub. "That move you did was careless and reckless!"

With that said, Baloo and Kris started walking back inside Higher for Hire; with Kit shouting and following after them.

"Hey!" shouted Kit as he followed behind them. "Baloo, that's mine. Come on give it back, Baloo!"

Melody, Wildcat, and Rebecca were left standing on the dock. Melody looks up at Rebecca with concern.

"I don't get it," she said in a small voice. "Did Kit do something wrong?"

"Yes, he did Melody." Rebecca answered as she looks down at the girl. "Kit did a dangerous stunt that worried all of us."

Night: Higher for Hire

Kris, Kit, and Baloo were in the room that the two bears shared together. They were having an argument with one another.

"You could have been hurt, you know that?" questioned Kris as he leaned against the wall of the room.

"Look you guy's, I wasn't in any danger!" shouted Kit in anger. "I knew what I was doing!"

"And I'm telling ya there's no point in taking chances that shouldn't be took!" argued Baloo as he lay in his bed.

"How's five hundred a week!" shot Kit right back as he threw a poster; that was in his hands, at Baloo's face. "How's that for a point? I'm gonna be rich!"

"That does it Kit!" shouted Kris as he suddenly stomps his foot on the wooden floor. "You're crossing the line by this much!" –Kris proved his point by putting his index and thumb together, showing only a little space between them-"I'm not the type of guy that's very patient in arguments!"

"You're never patient with anything!" scoffed Kit as he looks at Kris with anger.

"Oh kid, wake up." Baloo said as he looks over at Kris and Kit. "You'll never see a dime, that phony is all baloney."

"He is not!" exclaimed Kit in anger.

"He is to!" boomed Kris back. "That Dan is nothing but a rat, and I know rats _can't_ be trusted!"

"He is not!" repeated Kit again before walking to the middle of the room. "Dan was right, you and Baloo are nothing but one of those big little people that are holding me down!"

"WHAT!?" shouted Kris in disbelief.

"Now look Kit!" growled Baloo as he tried to talk some sense into the cub, as he sat up in his bed. "That Dan guy is filling your head full of guava, he's a…oh" Baloo started to crumble the poster within his hands, then throws it at Kit's feet. "…you just stay away from that guy!"

"NO!" shouted Kit as he glares at Baloo as he throws his blue hat at the bear's face. "You can't tell me what to do, you're NOT my dad!"

Kris and Baloo looked at one another with shocked looks on their faces. Kit flung himself onto his bed and buried his face into his pillow.

"Now, Kit…d-don't go a-and take it like that." Baloo said desperately. "I was just…uh…Kit?"

Kit only turned his head away from Baloo. Kris scratched the side of his head in worry.

'_Maybe we went a little too far._' He thought as he looks down at Kit sadly.

Baloo lets out a sigh as Kris walked out of the door of the room, and closed it gently behind him.

"Goodnight Lil Britches." Baloo said quietly as he turns off the light.

Kit just ignores the pilot as a small tear ran down his face. Kris was outside the door with a shameful look on his face.

"I'm sorry Kit…" he whispered before climbing down the stairs to his room.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Flying higher then ever before

I do not own the Tale Spin show or the characters on it, only the character's that I created are mine.

Stormy weather: Part three

Kris sat on the edge of his bed that night as he thought over of if he and Baloo had been too hard on Kit. The bear cub was really upset about how they reacted towards him after he did that trick of his.

'_We might have been hard on him, but that trick that Kit did was dangerous!_' shouted Kris inside his head as he gripped the edge of his bed.

Even if Kit did that dangerous trick, it wasn't right for Kris and Baloo to lash out at the kid. Kris felt like his heart was sinking down inside towards his stomach. Kris couldn't take it any more and quickly took off his shoes, his hat, and his shirt; he then slips under the covers and turns off the light. The teenager shuts his eyelids tightly and lets sleep overcome him. He can't let the doubt consume his thoughts, but Kris was going to have a nightmare that will give him a message of what is to come.

Dream world

_Kris was running down a dark hall as his breath came out in short gasps. He didn't know what he was running away from, or running towards to. A voice was calling to him at the other end of the dark hole._

'_Who's calling me?' thought Kris as he ran._

_On and on he ran as he tried to reach towards his destination; his heart beating hard against his chest. Kris suddenly saw the out line of two people in front of him. Kris couldn't help but smile as he recognized the people in front of him._

'_Mom ...Dad!' shouted Kris inside his head as he started running faster towards his parents._

_Suddenly, the ground underneath Kris's feet started falling apart and Kris quickly found himself falling. Kris was falling twenty feet in the air as he fell like a cannon-ball towards the earth. But what he saw wasn't ground; Kris was falling towards a large fire that was glaring up at him._

"_NO!" shouted Kris as he brought his arms up in front of his face._

Reality

"NO!" shouted Kris as he suddenly sat up in his bed.

Sweat rolled down his face as he looks around his room. A wild look was in his eyes as he moves his head left to right, but quickly calms down as he laid right back down on to his pillow.

"Oh…oh boy, that dream was scary," he commented as he wipes the back of his arm across his head.

Just then, Kris suddenly heard the sound of the Sea Duck's engines. Kris quickly sat up and throws on his shirt, and shoes. Once he threw on his hat, he quickly ran out of the door of 'Higher for Hire' and watched as Baloo's plane takes off into the air. Kris ran towards the dock where Rebecca was standing.

"Mrs. Cunningham!" shouted Kris as he came up to her. "Where in the world is Baloo going?"

Rebecca turned to Kris with a sad look on her face. Kris knew that something was wrong when he saw the look on the female bear's face.

"Kris…it's about Kit," started Rebecca but she paused.

"What about Kit?" questioned Kris as fear gripped his heart. "Is he okay?"

"Kris…Kit ran away," answered Rebecca as she places her hand on the fourteen year olds shoulder.

Kris went into shock when Rebecca answered his question. Kit did what? Why would he run away? Was it his fault that the young cub ran away? If so…then where did he run off too? That's when Kris realized where Kit had gone too. Kris took a step away from Rebecca with an upset look on his face.

"D-don't tell me that Kit had gone to Dan's Air circus." Kris said with a pleading look that said to Becky that this has to be some kind of joke.

"I'm afraid so Kris," answered Rebecca as she took a step towards Kris.

But Kris shook his head in disbelief. He spun around and ran back inside 'Higher for Hire'. Once he had gotten inside, Kris slams the door of his room behind him. Kris threw himself onto his bed and smothers his face into his pillow as he let out his tears of sadness and frustration.

"It's my fault; it's all. My. fault!" cried Kris into his pillow. "I shouldn't have been so hard on him."

Kris stayed like this for hours on end as he cried his eyes out. The door of his room opened and Baloo walked in with a sad look on his face.

"Kris?" asked Baloo as he looks down at the fourteen year old on the bed.

Kris slowly raised his head from the pillow and wipes the remaining tears away from his face, then looks at the pilot with an upset look on his face.

"Did you find him?" asked Kris as he sat on the edge of his bed.

Baloo nodded his head as he answered Kris's question.

"And I'm guessing that Kit wanted to stay in that rat's circus, huh?" asked Kris as he looks down at the ground.

Baloo nodded his head again as he sat down on Kris's bed with a sad look on his face.

"I guess it's just to be expected," said Kris with a sigh. "We were a little hard on him last night. But I was even harder on him, and I'm sure that's what made him run away."

"It wasn't your fault Kris," Baloo said with a shake of his head. "I was the one who was hard on him. And Becky was right; maybe that kid was better off for something special than hauling cargo with a fat, stupid, old bear like me. And I had a feeling that Kit would win."

"Baloo…" Kris started as he looks up at the pilot beside him. But he became quiet again as he turned his gaze down to the ground again.

The two of them were silent for they didn't know what to say to one another. They knew that Kit was gone, and there was nothing they could do about it.

Dan's circus

At Dan's Air Circus, Dan was counting the money that he and Kit have earned while Kit was sitting at his desk room mirror.

"Ah, what'd I tell ya partner," Dan said as he looks at the money in front of him then looks over at Kit. "When Dan said big bucks, he means big."

Kit had placed his elbows on the desk as he looks at the mirror in front of him. He was wearing a blue jump suit with a lightning bolt on the front.

"Oops, forgot your share," said Dan with a stack of money in his hands.

He then slips one of the dollars from the pile as it fell in front of Kit. Kit glares at the one dollar that was on his desk, then glares at Dan.

"Is this all I get!?" exclaimed Kit in anger as he points at the dollar in front of him. "You said…"

"Hey, hey, hey!" shouted Dan as he cuts Kit short when he grabbed the young cub's shoulders before he started walking around the room. "You got your dressing room to pay for, and your new uniform. It all adds up Ace. Of course you could pay it off sooner…_if_ you gave the rubes something they'll really pay for, like…oh I don't know…a new stunt."

"A new stunt?!" echoed Kit with a baffled look on his face.

"Great idea Ace!" exclaimed Dan as he walks back to Kit with a smirk, "A new stunt."

Dan walks up to Kit's side and kicks the side of the crate to face him, and the poster that he was holding in front of Kit.

"I call it, the flaming tunnel of fear!" announced Dan with pride. "What do you say Ace, isn't this going to whoa the rubes or not?"

Kit gulped at the picture in front of him as he saw the metal rings on fire, with him surfing through them. Even thought he took chances that were risky this one looked dangerous.

"Surf through all that fire?" questioned Kit as stared questionably at the poster. "I don't mind taking chances, but…"

Dan interrupts Kit as he rolled the poster back up and throws it aside: "Well I figured you wrong Ace; I didn't know you were chicken."

What Kit didn't know was that Dan was baiting him into doing the stunt. Kit jumps off the crate and glares at Dan.

"Who are you calling chicken?!" questioned Kit in anger. "I'm Kit Cloudkicker, remember?! Look, if anything goes wrong I'm toast!"

"Ha!" scoffed Dan at Kit's warning. "Nothing's going to go wrong, old Dan here will have everything under control." He turns and saw that the poster had landed on the glass rim of the candle holder. He quickly came up to the poster and dips it into a glass of water. "You want the big bucks don't ya? The more danger, the more the dummies pay. You just gotta take a little chance now and then."

Kit let's out a sigh as he was standing with half of his jump suit around his waist, and his green sweater showing underneath.

"Okay Dan," he said. "It's just that…"

But Kit was interrupted again when Dan started ruffling his hair. "That a boy!" exclaimed Dan as he lifts his hand off of Kit's head, and walks out of the trailer door and shuts the door. "I knew I could count on ya, partner."

Kit let's out a small sigh and walks back over to his desk mirror. He sits down on the crate and looks up at the picture of him and Baloo fishing together. In the picture, Baloo had just caught a large fish with Kit holding the net out to grab it. Kit really missed the pilot, and he had to admit that he also missed Kris as well as Melody and the gang.

"I wonder what your doing tonight Baloo?" muttered Kit with a sad look on his face. "Having fun with Kris I bet."

Higher for Hire

Kris was helping Wildcat with moving the crates around. For the last few weeks, Baloo had refused to fly the Sea-Duck and just sat around the place with a sad look on his face. Kris couldn't blame the bear for being sad for missing Kit. Kris also missed the little bear cub. Kris wanted to help Baloo but he didn't know how he could cheer the bear pilot up. Rebecca was looking at her clip board as she looked at all of the stuff that was lying about the docks.

"Nothing shipped in a week!" growled Rebecca as she glared angrily at the paper on the clip boar as she checked stuff off with the pencil in her right hand. "We can't go on like this, I'm gonna have to do something."

"Hey, cut Baloo some slack." Kris piped. "Baloo had lost his most trusted navigator and best friend to the low-live, smelly, lying sewer rat Dan. How would you feel if your daughter ran away from you?"

"Well, um…" Rebecca started but couldn't find the right words to reply.

But Kris and Rebecca's conversation suddenly came to a halt as a police officer came up to them. Kris was surprised to see a police man come to Higher for Hire and was wondering what this person was doing here in the first place.

"I'm looking for a pilot named Baloo," announced the police officer as he looks over at Rebecca, who pointed at the end of the dock where Baloo was fishing.

The police officer walks towards the dock where Baloo sat with some crates behind him. Kris followed behind to see what the situation was.

"You're name Baloo?" asked police officer as he looks at the pilot before him. "I'm looking for a…"

"Okay, I surrender." Baloo sighed as he throws his fishing pole into the water and held out his arms in front of him. "Lock me up; I've got nothing to live for anyway."

_Baloo_, thought Kris sadly as he looked at the pilot before him.

How could Baloo just throw his life away so suddenly? Just then, Kris and Baloo were taken by surprise at what the police officer said next.

"Huh?" was all the police officer said.

"You mean you're not here about the parking tickets?" questioned Baloo as he looked at the Police officer.

"Nope," answered the police officer with a shake of his head before he reached into his jacket and pulling out a photograph of Dan. "Gathering information on this guy, you know him? Dan Docent, Alliance Dan Dibronky, Alliance Daring Dan…"

"What you want him for?" asked Baloo as he glared at the picture in front of him, "Besides shooting off his mouth."

"My friend does have a point there sir." Kris voiced as he came into the conversation. "I mean, what's your reason for looking for this guy?"

"We've heard stories that people have been hurt doing those crazy stunts of his." The police man answered as he places the picture back into his jacket after Rebecca and Wildcat came up to hear what was going on. "No proof yet so we're asking anyone who…"

"People hurt!" exclaimed Baloo as he jumps up onto his feet with an angry look on his face. "Where is he?"

Kris knew what Baloo was thinking and knew that Kit was in danger.

"We'll be watching him in Newfadora," answered the police officer. "Gonna catch him in the act, see? Now if you…Hey!"

Kris and Baloo both ran off before the police officer could question them any further. They ran towards the Sea Duck as they accidentally knocked over some crates on their way over to it.

"Baloo, Kris no!" shouted Rebecca as she called after her two employees.

Kris quickly sat himself in the front seat next to Baloo's piloting seat and strapped himself in. Baloo jumped into his seat with an angry look on his face. No body messes with Kit while he and Baloo are around.

"When I get through with that guy, he'll be able to count all his teeth on one finger!" growled Baloo as he started up his plane engines.

"Well once you're done with him I'm going to wring his skinny little neck and tie it in a knot if he hurts a single hair on Kit!" exclaimed Kris as he glares out the window of the plane as the two of them took off to save Kit.

In Newfadora a storm was brewing over the air show and Kit was having an argument with Dan.

"Oh, what do you mean wait until later!" shouted Dan in anger. "The show's on now! The rubes have paid their money sonny!"

"But Dan there's a storm coming," Kit pointed out as he looked up at the sky before turning to Dan. "Look there's no point in taking chances that…that shouldn't be took!"

Kit crossed his arms as he thought over the same words that Baloo and Kris had said to him. 'Maybe they were right,' thought Kit as he looks at the ground. 'There are some chances that are taken for a good reason and not for showing off.'

Dan walks up to Kit's side with a frown "Do the stunt or you're fired fly boy. How's that for a point."

"What!?" shouted Kit in disbelief.

Here stood the guy that Kit had taken a fond to and now he saw what Dan was really like. A money grabbing man that only likes to show off his stunts. Dan turns away from Kit as he walks over to his plane.

"Come on partner!" shouted Dan as he hoped onto the wing of his plane before looking over at Kit. "Can't keep your fan's waiting, let's hit the clouds."

"Hit your own clouds, _partner_!" spat Kit as he dug into his pocket to take out his crumbled up dollar bill. "You can't fire me, I quit!"

Kit soon throws the dollar bill away from him with it landing on the ground. Kit starts to stomp away until Dan ran up to stop him.

"Wow, wow, wow! Silly me, forget what I said." Dan desperately said as he walks backward in front of Kit as he tried to stop the bear cub from leaving. Kit soon stopped and glared at Dan as the rat started to smack himself across the face. "Oh, bad Dan, bad, guy's cancel the stunt! You see, no stunt, my fault you were right I-I'm real sorry. You wanna leave, its okay I-I anything just please, don't be mad at me."

Kit glares hard at Dan before turning to think about what the rat pilot said to him.

"Well…uh…*sight*," Kit lets a sigh of defeat as he decided to forgive Dan, this time.

"Ah, Ace you're the greatest!" exclaimed Dan as he puts his right arm around Kit and lead him over to his plane. "You're not sore, I'm not sore, I know how it is."

Once the two of them came over to the plane Dan turned to Kit. "Uh, listen…*cough*…since the show is over I've got some time on my hands. How about I give you a ride home, one last flight for old time sake, hmm?"

"Okay," grumbled Kit as he turns away from the pilot.

"That's my boy!" exclaimed Dan as he pat Kit roughly on the head with the goggles falling half way over Kit's face.

Kit rearranged his goggles and walks towards Dan's plane with his head held up high in the air. What Kit didn't know was that Dan had lied to him and was about to find himself in a dangerous situation.

Back with Kris and Baloo they were flying through a thunderstorm with Baloo growling desperately as he tried to read the map while trying to fly the plane at the same time.

"Where is my navigator when he needs me!?" growled Baloo as he glares at the map in his hands.

"Don't worry Baloo we'll find him." Kris reassured as he looks out the side window of the cockpit.

Lightning flashed outside across Kris's window as he grips the arm rests on his seat. Kris was really worried as he thought of Kit doing his stunt in this weather. Baloo looks over at the human boy as he places his map down to the side. He lightly places his hand on Kris's left shoulder. Kris looks over at the bear beside him and smiled slightly at Baloo.

"Don't worry Kris," Baloo said softly. "Kit isn't that stupid enough to do crazy stunts in this storm."

Kris gave a nod before looking out the front window as Baloo places his right paw hand back on the wheel again.

'Hold on Kit' voiced Kris inside his head. 'We're coming for you.'

Back with Kit, he and Dan had already taken off into the air with Kit sitting in the front seat. Kit unbuckled his helmet and looks over at Dan.

"I guess I give this stuff back to you huh?" Kit said with a grunt once he finally got the helmet off of his head.

"Na, keep it" declined Dan with a smirk. "Call it a souvenir…of your next stunt."

"Huh?" gasped Kit as he realized that he had been tricked and looks over at Dan. "You said that you were taking me home."

Dan pulls out a mike in front of him and spoke into it, "Light them!"

The metal rings that were being held up by balloons were suddenly engulfed by flames. Kit looks in disbelief before turning to Dan and saw the pilot with a long knife in his right hand.

"Dan?" asked Kit in fright as he looks up at the pilot. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm not going to do anything Ace." Dan answered as he uses the knife to cut through the straps of Kit's seatbelt. "You are, fly or fall it's all the same for the crowed!"

With that said and done with Dan jumps back into his seat, and flips the plane upside down. Kit and his cloud surfing board fell out of the plane's seat and started falling towards the rings of fire. Dan spoke through the mike.

"Don't worry folks, its all part of the show." He announced with a smirk on his face, "Presenting, Daring Dan's flaming tunnel of doom!"

Kit grabs onto his cloud surf board as he falls helplessly towards the flaming hoops. Now he really wished that he had listened to Baloo and Kris, but what he really wished for was that they were here right now to help him. As if answering his wish a crash of lightning came from out of the sky and from out of the clouds came the Sea Duck. Baloo went into a dive and opened the back door of the cargo hold. The rope that was attached to the tow quickly flew out and Kit grabs on to the bar that was attached to the rope as Baloo made a steep climb up and away from the rings of fire.

Dan looked in disbelief and soon glares up at the Sea-Duck as he shakes his fist up at it. But his glare soon became fear as the yellow plane made another dive towards Dan's plane.

"Don't worry Dan," Baloo said with a smirk. "It's all part of the show!"

The propellers on the right wing of the plane soon came upon the tail end of Dan's plane and started cutting through it. The rope that Kit was holding on to quickly pulled the young bear cub into the cargo-bay. Kit was soon greeted by the sight of Kris standing in front of him as he flew straight into the young teenager's arms. Kit wrapped his arms around Kris's neck as a few tears fell from his eyes.

"Are you alright Kit?" asked Kris as he pat the young bear cub lightly on the back.

Kit nodded as they pulled away from each other and soon made their way to the cockpit. Kit walks up to the bear pilot as he wiped away a stray tear from his face.

"Oh Baloo," whimpered Kit as he walked up to pilot with Kris closing the door behind them.

Baloo smiled as Kit leaps into his right arm. "Now, now" laughed Baloo as he held the young cub against him. "Do you wanna miss the best part of the show?"

Kris sat down in his seat again and looked out of his side window with a smirk on his face. Dan was falling through the air but he had quickly pulled on the cored to bring out his parachute and was soon drifting down towards one of the fire rings. Dan quickly blew into the parachute as he tried to gain more lift. He sighed as he saw that he was out of danger but soon caught a whiff of something burning. Dan looks up and gasped as he saw that his Parachute was on fire. He quickly blew at the flame as he tried to blow them out, but he quickly saw that he was making it worse and not better. He quickly stops blowing but it was too late and the parachute burned away. Dan started falling towards the ground where the same police officer that came to 'Higher for Hire' caught him. Dan smiled sheepishly at the police man who only glares at him and drops him to the ground as he took out his note book and flipping through the pages.

"Dan Dibronky, Alliance etc, etc, you're under arrest." The police officer announced as he pointed his finger at the rat pilot.

Dan tried to run away but was quickly pursued by the Sea Duck as it landed on the ground. It soon bumped into Dan as the pilot was thrown at the officer's feet. Kris and Kit looked down at Dan with glares on their faces. Kit was wearing his green sweater again with his blue and red cap on his head. Kit threw his jumpsuit at Dan.

"Here's looking at you, _Ace_!" shouted Kit.

Kris looks at the young bear cub in his lap with a smile and pat Kit lightly on the head. The teenager was glad that Kit was alright, along with Baloo as they took off from the air field and towards home. Kit started talking to them as they flew through the clouds.

"Thanks for saving me you guys." Kit voiced as he twiddled his thumbs in front of him. "I'm sorry I left, if you'll have me back I-"

But his sentence was cut short as he saw Kris and Baloo looking at the map in front of them.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" asked Kris with a frown that twitched to become a smile as he stood looking at the pilot with the map in his face.

"It's hard to read maps when you're flying a plane at the same time." Baloo grumbled with a bit of humor in it before turning his attention to Kit. "Pilot to passenger, you wouldn't know where we could find a good navigator would ya?"

Kit laughed as he pulls the map off of Baloo's face and looks at it before folding it up, and taking out a compass as he held it between Kris, Baloo and himself.

"Navigator to pilot and passenger, Cape-suzette straight ahead," announced Kit as he points out at the front window.

Kris smiles as he and Baloo looked out at the front window as well.

"Pilot to Navigator…welcome home partner." Baloo said as he looks over at the brown bear cub beside him.

The Sea Duck soon flew into the sun set with the three friends back together again.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

Flying higher then ever before

I do not own the Tale Spin show or the characters on it, only the character's that I created are mine.

The Soviet Soldier: part 1

It was nighttime at 'Higher for Hire' and Kris was just getting ready for bed when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. He turned his head to see who it was and saw Kit standing in the doorway.

"Kit?" asked Kris with a surprised look upon his face. "What are you doing up this late?"

"I…kind of need to talk to you for a moment." Kit answered as he shuffled his left foot around on the ground.

Kris smiled at the young bear cub as he sat down on his bed before patting a spot next to him. Kit walked up to Kris before jumping up to sit on the bed beside the teenager. The two friends shared a moment of silence as they sat on Kris's bed before the young bear cub decided to speak.

"I just came in here to thank you for saving me." He said as he looked down at the wooden floor before him. "If with wasn't for you and Baloo, I would have been a goner."

"Hey don't sweat it Kit," said Kris as he ruffled the young bear cub's head. "I was just glad that we got to you before you became a fried chicken."

The two friends shared a chuckle at Kris's joke as the young teenager wrapped his arm around Kit's shoulders before going into thought. Kris decided to tell Kit about what had happened while the young cub had been at Dan's Air Circus.

"Kit, there's something important that I have to tell you." Kris started as he told Kit his story. "While you were away a police officer came to 'Higher for Hire' and Baloo thought that the police officer was here to take him away. Baloo told the police officer to lock him up because he thought he had nothing to live for after you ran off to Dan's Air Show."

"He really missed me that badly?" asked Kit incredulously.

"Yes he did, Kit." Kris answered with a nod of his head. "You're more than just his navigator and best friend to him Kid. You're also like a son to him as well."

Kit was speechless after he heard what Kris had told him. He never thought that Baloo would consider him as a son. Kris saw the look on Kit's face and smiled a small smile as he looked down at the bear cub that was sitting beside him.

"And do you know what?" he whispered softly.

"No, what?" asked Kit as he looked up at Kris again.

"I also consider you as a little brother," answered Kris with a smirk while he winked at Kit.

Kit looked shocked for a moment before smiling up at Kris: "Thanks Kris," he whispered while wrapping his arms around the teenager's waist. "Do you know what to know something? I've always wanted to have a brother that I can look up to."

Kris was surprised at what Kit had just said before smiling at the bear cub as he felt soft warmth wrap around his heart. Kris wrapped his arms around the little bear cub as the two of them shared a brotherly hug together before pulling away with Kris petting Kit's head.

"Alright Kit," Kris finally said as he lifted Kit from the bed and place him back down on the ground again. "I think it's about time for you to get to bed now tough guy. You have a school to go to tomorrow and you'll need all the strength you can get so that you can make it through it tomorrow."

"Okay," answered Kit with a nod of his before running out of the room while shouting a 'Good night' to Kris.

Kris smiled as he watched the bear cub running up the stairs to the room that he and Baloo shared. Kris let out a yawn before going over to the light and turning it off. The young teenager walked over to his bed and quietly crawled under the covers of his bed before laying his head down the pillow. He slowly closed his eyes as he cuddled into the warmth of the blankets as he let sleep over take him. Kris a soon a sleep in a matter of minutes as light breathing was heard from him.

Dream world

_Kris was walking through a darkened hall as he tried to find his way out of  
the blackness. The only sound that Kris was hearing now was his own footsteps  
as he walked through the endless darkness that threatened to engulf him within  
its dark depths. Kris kept looking ahead of him as he tried to find any source  
of light that might appear in front of him, but so far…no luck._

"Man, where the heck am I?" questioned Kris as he started to grow frustrated  
with the situation that lay out before him.

Just then he started to hear voices up ahead of him. Kris started to walk a  
little faster as he tried to get closer to the voices. The voices started  
getting louder and louder as Kris started to see light up ahead of him.

"The exit!" he shouted as he started running towards it.

The echoes of his feet pounding on the ground bounced off the walls as he ran  
through the dark halls of the caverns until Kris finally came to the entrance.  
Kris was momentarily blinded after he had exited from the tune and had to wait  
until his eyes adjust to the light. Once his eyes got adjusted to the light  
did he gasp at the sight that lay out before him for all around him were  
buildings that had crumbled or been knocked down to the ground. There were  
some buildings that were engulfed by white hot flames of destruction. Kris was  
shocked at the sight in front of him as he started to walk around while he  
took in the landscape around him.

"What in the world is this place," he murmured in wonder as he looked at the  
land before him.

He suddenly stopped in his steps when he saw a person lying on the ground in  
front of him. Kris quickly sprinted towards the person's side and knelt down  
to get a better look at the person in front of him. The first thing that Kris  
noticed about the person before him was that the man looked to be around  
twenty or thirty years old. He also noticed that the man was wearing an old, Russian military uniform, complete with coat, leather boots, wool gloves, and  
a naval cap.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked as he grabbed the man's shoulders as he turned  
him over onto his back.

When Kris turned the man onto his back, he saw a red star on the front of the  
man's cap and a red patch on the right side of his chest. On the patch, was  
the symbol of a yellow sickle and hammer joined together; that was when Kris  
realized that the red patch was the flag symbol of the Soviet Union.

"No way," whispered Kris in shock as he stared hard at the man before him.  
"This guy's part of the Soviet Union...but I thought they fell out of power  
years ago"

That was when Kris started to hear the man moaning and he quickly turned his  
eyes on to the man's face and saw the lids of the man's eyes starting to move.  
Slowly the eyes of the solider opened as they gazed upon Kris's face that was  
looking down at him and he started speaking in a Russian accent.

"B-Boy...you shouldn't be here," groaned the man in pain as he glared up  
Kris.

"What happened here?" asked Kris in urgency as he looked down at the man  
before him.

"My comrades and I were in a middle of a marine battle." The solider answered  
weakly. "We were suddenly hit by a torpedo, and our submarine began to sink.  
We tried to contact the rest of our fleet, but they never came...and we had to  
evacuate into the life boats."

Kris frowned as he tried to figure out the situation here as he looked down at  
the soldier with sympathy. The soldier groaned again as his hand shot to his  
side in pain and held it there. Kris slowly moved his hand to the soldier's  
hand and carefully removed it before expression changed from calm to shock at  
what he saw. The thing that the soldier was covering up was a bullet wound. It  
looked like the wound was fatal and there was nothing Kris could do about it.  
The soldier took one last breath before he finally went limp as his eyes  
slowly closed shut and Kris knew that he was gone. Kris lowered his head in  
sadness. He was suddenly jolted from his sadness at the sound of shouting from  
a few feet away from him. Kris quickly stood up and ran towards the voices to  
find out what was going on here.

Kris soon came to the spot where he heard the voices and he quickly saw two  
men running through the ruins of the city. Kris quickly followed after them,  
but he also made sure to keep to the shadows as he followed the two men to the  
ocean where he saw a boat lying on the sandbar. Kris quickly stopped a few  
feet away and hid behind a broken piece of wall as he started to eavesdrop on  
what the two soldiers were talking about.

"Is the boat ready and secured, comrade?" asked one of the soldiers to the  
other one that was standing beside the boat.

"I've already checked and I saw no holes within the boat." The second soldier  
answered with a nod of his head. "And once we used this boat then we'll be  
able to gather reinforcements to help us get back to Moscow."

The first soldier didn't answer his friends for a while and Kris was wondering  
what was going on. He slowly peeked out from his hiding place as he looked at  
the two soldiers before him and was shocked at what was unfolding before him.  
The first soldier had clobbered his friend on the back of the head and let him  
fall to the sandy ground of the beach. Kris was confused by this action, why  
would this soldier clonk his own comrade on the head like that? His questioned  
was soon answered when he saw the first soldier pick up the unconscious one  
and gently dropped him into the boat.

"I am sorry, my brother," the first soldier whispered with sadness as he  
looked down at the man within the boat. "But you must flee from war and live a  
normal life, like our parents would've wanted you to."

With that said the soldier started to push the boat out to sea. Once the  
soldier was waist deep in water he gave the boat a hard push and watched as  
the water's current swept the boat further and further out into the ocean.  
Kris watched from the shoreline as he saw the boat floating away from land and  
that was when he noticed the dark clouds within the sky.

"That's the same storm that my sister and I had faced before," whispered Kris  
as he glared up at the clouds above him. "But I don't understand how could it  
be showing up now?"

The first soldier looked up at the sky himself, but instead of fear imprinted  
on his face he had a knowing look. It was as if the soldier knew what that  
storm was as tears started flowing down his face as he turned his gaze back  
towards the boat.

"May your life be free of war and vengeance," continued the soldier before he  
took off his cap and placed it over his chest.

Kris watched this scene for a few more minutes before turning around and  
walking back the way he came. Many questions started flowing through the young  
teenager's head as he walked back through the city that was engulfed in  
flames. But before he could walk any further he was suddenly blinded by a  
flash of light that had suddenly appeared in front of him from out of no where  
and he was quickly jolted awake.

Real world

Kris quickly sat up within his bed with a gasp. It was as if he had shot out of the depths of the ocean to take a breath of fresh air again. Kris started to get his breathing back as he looked at his surrounding and saw that he was back in his room again. The young teenager lets out a sigh of relief before flopping back down onto the bed again with a tired look upon his face.

"Man, what a dream." Kris voiced as he placed the back of his hand on top of his forehead while looking up at the ceiling before him. "I wonder what that dream means anyways."

Kris then turned to see what the clock read and saw that it was only 12:23. Kris frowned at the clock before turning away from it to stare at the wall. He started thinking about the dream again and what it meant, but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't figure out what it was.

"Ugh!" growled Kris quietly as he squeezed his eyes tightly in frustration. "I just don't get it. What is it that my dream is supposed to tell me?"

Just then he suddenly had a thought as he started thinking back to the last dream that he had when he and Baloo went looking for Kit. Kit had almost been a roasted turkey when he nearly flew through those fire rings that Dan had almost made him do. Kris then thought about the flames that he had fell into within his dreams when the ground caved in on him when he was running towards his parents.

_Could it be that my dreams are trying to telling me about thing that are about to happen before they even start._ Kris pondered as he stared at the wall of his room for a moment before letting out a small yawn.

Sleep soon over came the young teenager and he quickly fell asleep as he waited for tomorrow to come.

The next morning

Rebecca had come to 'Higher for Hire' early that morning and was working on some papers while Kris was playing with his sister and Molly. Baloo was sleeping in his hammock under one of the wings of the _Sea-Duck_ with his hat cast over his eyes. Kris was helping Molly and Melody with a sandcastle as he started making a moat around the castle. The dream from last night still played throughout his mind as he started thinking about why that soldier had knocked out that other soldier and sent him out to sea unconscious.

"Kris?" asked Melody when she saw her brother looking troubled. "Are you okay big-brother?"

Kris was quickly jolted from his thoughts when he heard his sister talking to him and quickly shook his head before looking at Melody.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered with a reassuring smile upon his face.

"Kris!" called Rebecca from the door of the office and the teenager turned to look at her. "Could you come over here for a moment?"

"Coming!" shouted Kris as he stood up from the ground and quickly ran over to the female bear. "What's up?"

"I've just established a job for us today, and I need you and Baloo to make a delivery." Rebecca answered with a smile before turning her head towards the sleeping form of Baloo. "I need you to wake up Baloo and bring him into the office so that I can explain what it is."

"Okay," muttered Kris with a shrug of his shoulders.

Kris soon took off down the docks to the pilot that was sleeping underneath the wings of the _Sea-Duck_. Kris had to chuckle as he looked at the pilot in front of him while shaking his head before walking up to the bear.

"Hey, Baloo!" barked Kris as he started to shake the pilot's shoulder. "Come on, it's time to wake up. Rebecca has a job for us."

Baloo let out a moan before lifting his pilot's hat up off his face to look at the human boy before him.

"Again?" groaned Baloo with a frown.

Kris nodded his head as he answered the pilot's question. The pilot grumbled something under his breath as he got up from the hammock and started following the young teenager to the office. Once they got there Rebecca started to tell them about their assignment.

"You two are to deliver twelve crates of mangos to Spango-Pango," she informed them as she looked down at her clipboard. "And try to make it there while not doing anything crazy."

"Yeah, yeah, we hear ya." Baloo answered with a wave of his hand as he started walking out of the door of the office.

"Aye, aye sir!" exclaimed Kris as he saluted in front of the female bear before following Baloo outside to the _Sea Duck_.

"And one more thing you two," cut in Rebecca as she made Kris and Baloo stop in front of the entrance of the door. "I'm going to be coming along so that I can keep an eye on you two."

"What!?" shouted both Kris and Baloo in shock as they looked at Rebecca.

"Yes, I'll be coming with you so that I can supervise you on your work." Rebecca said as she gave the two a glare. "Is there a problem with that?"

"N-no ma'am," answered Kris with a shake of his head before looking at Baloo with a small smile. "I'm sure Baloo wouldn't mind in having you coming along with us, right Baloo?"

"Um…yeah," muttered Baloo with a nod before the two of them walked out of the office.

The two of them started working on loading the crates into the cargo hall, but Kris was somewhat spaced out for he was only half working on loading the crates. Baloo noticed that Kris was only half paying attention to the work at hand and decided to snap the young human out of his thought.

"Hey kid!" barked Baloo as he startled Kris out of his thoughts.

It seemed to do the trick for Kris quickly jolted out of his thoughts as he started shaking his head to clear his mind before looking over at Baloo.

"Um…yeah?" he asked with a lopsided grin on his face.

"What's up with you today?" questioned Baloo as he placed the last crate within the _Sea Duck_ before looking over at Kris. "It's like you were somewhere else with only half of yourself still being stuck to the earth that was under your feet."

"I was?" questioned Kris before giving the pilot a small smile. "Sorry about that Baloo, I was just thinking about something that's all."

"Like what?" asked Baloo again out of curiosity "Is it about your parents again?"

Kris shook his head 'No' before setting down the crate within his arms on the ground: "I was just thinking about the dream that I had last night. It was weird, one minute I was in this dark tunnel and the next I was in this burned down city."

"That must have been one scary dream." Baloo chuckled as he and Kris walked out of the cargo hold before closing the door to it.

"That's not the half of it," Kris continued as they stood beside the seaplane. "Before I had that dream, I had another one that was completely different. I was walking down this dark hall again and that was when I saw my mother and father. I tried running towards them, but the floor that I was standing on suddenly caved in on me and before I knew it I was falling towards these large flames. It was before we went to save Kit from that Dan guy.

"I keep thinking that my dreams might be visions of the future that might happen before they even start."

"Hmm…" hummed Baloo as he rubbed the underside if his chin in thought before looking back at the young teenager again, "Maybe they are, or they might be just coincidences."

"Yeah, probably" answered Kris with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Come on you two!" shouted Rebecca from the cockpit of the plane. "We don't have all day you know!"

Kris and Baloo cringed when they heard the female bear shouting at them before letting out a sigh. Sometime Rebecca can be a real pain. The two of them soon walked over to the cockpit and got in as they sat in their respective seats. Baloo started the engines of the plane before they started to take off into the skies of the unknown. Kris could feel the rush as the plane lifted up from the water and into the endless blue sky as they got ready to deliver their cargo to Spango-Pango. What the three of them didn't know was that they were about to pick up a stranger from one of the islands which they will make an emergence landing on.

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

Flying higher then ever before

I do not own the Tale Spin show or the characters on it, only the character's that I created are mine.

The Soviet Solider part 2

Kris, Baloo and Rebecca were flying over the ocean as they were delivering the packages that are to be sent to Spango-Pango. Kris was sitting on a metal box behind Baloo and Rebecca as he looked at the map that he held within his hands.

"Hmm…" hummed Kris in thought as his eyes scanned the charted islands and continents that were dotted on the map. "Some of these places on the map sure have strange names."

Kris as soon pulled out of his train of thought when he began to hear Baloo arguing with Rebecca.

"I still don't see why _you_ have to come along Becky," grumbled the pilot in displeasure. "The last thing I need is a bossy boss that is telling me what to do on this trip."

"The only reason why I'm coming along is to make sure that you and Kris don't get into trouble again like last time." Rebecca replied to the pilot beside her.

"Here we go again," voiced Kris as he rolled his eyes up exasperation before he turned back onto the map.

"Listen lady, me and the Kid here can take care of our selves!" sapped Baloo in anger as he glared at the female bear beside him. "So we don't need a babysitter looking after us!"

"Baloo, just let this one go," advised Kris as he looked at the pilot before him. "I'm afraid that this one battle you won't win."

Baloo turned in his seat to give Kris a questionable glance before he was suddenly taken by surprise when a round of bullets clanged against the metal plating of the plane.

"What the heck?" started Kris in shock as his hands let go of the map that he was holding while it floated to the ground where it landed on the ground near his feet. "What was that?"

"Oh no!" gasped Rebecca in fear when she looked out her side window "Not them again!"

"Who's them?" asked Kris again in confusement and worry.

"Air pirates," answered Baloo as he quickly took the wheel of the plane.

'_No way, pirates who fly in the air?_' thought Kris in disbelief.

Another round of bullets was heard out side the _Sea-Duck_ before a stray bullet pierced through the metal roof of the seaplane and logged itself into the metal floor near Kris's feet. Kris almost jumped out of his seat when the bullet came through the roof before it got lodged into the floor in front of him.

"Kris!" shouted Rebecca in fear as she quickly turned in her chair to look at the young human boy behind her.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," answered Kris with reassurance to the female bear.

Rebecca was going to ask if he was really alright when a voice suddenly came on the radio as the person started to speak to them.

"Greetings to you little fly's in the sky; it is I, The Great Don Karnage, leader of the Air Pirates."

"That's just swell," grumbled Baloo in sarcasm. "And I was so hoping in having a nice flight on my delivery too."

"Don Karnage?" questioned Kris as he raised his right eyebrow up in confusement "Never heard of him."

"Don Karnage!" shouted the voice over the speaker of the radio. "The leader of the air pirates, and the master thief of thievery; does that ring a bell to you boy!"

Kris rubbed the underside of his chin as he started to think for a minute before he finally answered Don Karnage's question.

"Nope, it doesn't ring a bell."

Kris could have sworn that he heard the sound of a steam whistle on the other end of the radio. Don Karnage began to yell while he howled in anger.

"Why you insolent little brat!" shouted the pirate leader. "Who on earth has not hear of The Great Karnage!"

"A kid who is from out of town," replied Kris bluntly as he shrugged his shoulders at the question that was asked of him.

Baloo smirk as he turned to look at Kris. He had to admit, this kid had guts in back talking a pirate especially one who is a leader.

"Ooh, you are making me very angry young boy!" exclaimed Don Karnage on the other end of the radio. "You'd better take back what you had said to me or I'll shoot down your plane!"

"Oh yeah?" questioned Kris in challenge as he glared at the radio in front of him. "Well here's what I have to say to that: 'Go chase your tail you stupid dog!"

Rebecca turned around in her seat to look at Kris with a frown while she shook her head at him. Kris only gave Rebecca a shrug of his shoulders as he helplessly smiled at the female bear in front of him.

"What can I say, I just don't like bullies."

Baloo chuckled at the statement that Kris had made to Rebecca. The sound of a steam whistle was heard on the radio again before Don Karnage started shouting.

"Ooh! That is it! I have given you my finale warning boy, now pay the price!"

"Oh boy, he's really ticked now," stated Kris to the pilot in front of him.

"No kidding," muttered Baloo. "Hold on to your seats people!"

Kris quickly grabbed on to a handle bar that was near his seat and held on tight as Baloo did his fancy flying. The _Sea-Duck_ quickly dipped downwards towards the sea with two of the Air Pirates and their planes following behind it. Kris felt his heart leap from his chest and into his throat as they dived towards the water that was coming up to meet them.

Kris's knuckles began to turn white as he gripped even tighter to the bar that he was holding onto as he watched the ocean coming closer and closer as the plane flew towards it. The plane was only a few inches away from the water's surface before Baloo quickly pulled back on the steering wheel of the plane. The _Sea-Duck_ skimmed the surface of the ocean's waves before it began to claim back up into the air again.

The two air pirates where caught off guard when the pilot of the seaplane pulled up into a claim and the two of them crashed into the ocean without realizing it before it was too late. A loud splash was heard outside and Kris quickly got up from his seat to look out the side window to see the pirates in the water with their planes floating on the surface beside them. The boy smirked as he laughed when he saw the pirates drenched in seawater before looking over at Baloo.

"Sweet move!" exclaimed Kris to the pilot in excitement.

"It was nothing," boasted Baloo with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I wouldn't get too cocky just yet Baloo," warned Rebecca to the pilot as she pointed her finger towards the front window of the seaplane.

Kris turned his eyes on to the front window and gasped; for flying towards them were three more pirates in their air planes.

"Uh-oh," voiced Kris to himself before he quickly scrambled back to his seat.

"Hang on tight gang!" shouted Baloo as he quickly pulled back on the steering wheel once again.

Kris felt the plane going into a steep climb as it flew straight up towards the open air of the sky. Kris held on tight onto the bar that he was once again clinging onto with his knuckles turning white. The human boy felt himself being pushed against the metal wall of the plane behind him as gravity took its toll on him.

'_Just what the heck is Baloo up to this time?_' thought Kris as he asked himself this question.

The _Sea-Duck_ kept climbing higher and higher up into the sky with the pirates right on its tail, but the chase soon came to an end. The pirate's planes started to cough and sputter before they all fell out of the air like fly's as they plummeted down towards the ocean below. Baloo soon straightened the plane out while Kris slowly slumped down on his seat as he let out a sigh with his hands still clinging on to the bar in a vice grip.

"Man," breathed Kris in relief. "I thought that I was going to be turned into a pancake back there for a moment."

"Sorry about that Kris," said Baloo apologetically as he turned to look over his shoulder to see the young human behind him. "But it was the only way to get rid of those pirates that were high-tailing us."

"That's alright," reassured Kris with a smile and a wave of his right hand. "I just hope we don't go through that stunt again."

"Me too," agreed Rebecca with a nod of her head.

Everyone was quickly startled out of their calm state of mind when they heard the sound of gun firing behind them again.

"Oh joy, more pirates," grumbled Kris in sarcasm.

Kris instantly flinched when another stray bullet cut through the side of the plane on his left and almost pierced the side of his face.

"These pirates just don't quit!" exclaimed Baloo in frustration.

"We've gotta get them off our tail somehow," advised Kris as he quickly got up from his seat and ran up to stand between Baloo and Rebecca's chairs.

"Any bright ideas on how?" asked Rebecca impatiently.

Kris turned his eyes upwards towards the ceiling of the seaplane's metal roof as he started to think about how they could lose the pirates. That was when he finally got it when a plan quickly popped up into his head when he spotted the clouds below the plane and he turned to look at the pilot beside him.

"Baloo, fly into those clouds that are below us." Kris instructed to the pilot. "Once you enter the clouds, keep flying through them for about 10 minutes then fly downwards until you break into the clear skies again. Hopefully, it will work."

"And if it doesn't work?" questioned Rebecca in a worried voice.

"Then we will just have to hope for a miracle to help us," replied Kris grimly.

Everyone one was quiet on the sea plane as they thought over what Kris had said. If this plan doesn't work; then they are toast. Baloo was finally the one to speak after a few minutes as a determined look came over his face.

"Well, if you're right about this plan then I'm will to take it," said Baloo as he turned to look at Kris with a reassuring smile.

Kris was surprised that the pilot would take on this crazy plan of his, but he trusted the pilot with his life so if Baloo was will to take up this crazy idea then so was he. Kris smiled back at the pilot before he quickly got back to his seat and held on tight to the handle bar once again.

Just then, the radio started to crackle to life as the voice of Don Karnage started to speak again.

"Well Mr. Famous Pilot of the skies, are you ready to surrender now?" questioned Karnage in mockery.

"Not a chance Kanny!" answered Baloo boldly as he spoke to Karnage over the radio. "The only chance of me surrendering is if you blow my plane right out of the sky!"

"Then it is your funeral."

The sound of gun firing started up again, but Baloo never faltered as he continued on with Kris's plan. The pilot of the _Sea-Duck_ dodged bullet after bullet that was fired at him and his friends. Kris would sometimes fell his stomach lurch once in a while when ever he heard a bullet bang or clang against the metal plating of the seaplane. The young human began to have his doubts on whether his plan will work or not, but some where deep inside him he had faith that Baloo can pull this plan off. The chase lasted for about a minute until Baloo finally made his move.

"Hang on tight gang!" called Baloo to his passengers. "This might turn into a bumpy ride!"

Kris and Rebecca quickly nodded their heads in reply before they gripped on to their seat/handlebar. Baloo quickly pushed forward on the steering wheel as the _Sea-Duck_ went into a dive as it flew into the sea of clouds that had formed underneath the seaplane. The air pirates quickly followed after the seaplane, but when they had entered the misty sky banks all they saw were clouds, clouds and more clouds.

"Hey, where did they go?" shouted one of the pirates from the fighter planes.

"They're around here somewhere!" barked another pirate. "Keep looking for them!"

With Kris, Rebecca and Baloo; they were flying as quietly as they could through the cloud cover that his them from the pirates that had been chasing them. Kris was listening for the sound of the pirate's airplane engines, but all he heard was the _Sea-Duck's_ propellers and engine roaring around him.

"I think we'd lost them," whispered Kris to the pilot in front of him.

"Me too," agreed Baloo quietly.

"Then we don't have to hang in these clouds any more," replied Rebecca in relief. "So let's get out of here and-"

"Wait a minute Mrs. Rebecca," interrupted Kris. "We might be out of danger, but we're not out of the woods yet."

"What do you mean?" asked Rebecca as she turned around in her seat to look at Kris in confusement.

"If we step out of the cloud cover too soon, the pirates will be on us again," explained Kris to Rebecca. "So for that, we have to hide in this cloud cover for just a little longer."

"But we have an important delivery to make," argued Rebecca. "And we can't waste our time by playing hide and seek from those pirates in these clouds all day."

"What's more important to you? Your job or you life?" questioned Kris in anger.

Rebecca was about to reply when Baloo stopped her.

"You might want to quit while you're ahead Becky," advised the pilot to his boss. "This is one battle that I'm afraid you won't win."

"Don't start repeating what Kris had said to you." Rebecca warned the pilot who sat beside her.

"I'm just saying that the kid has a point," explained Baloo. "If we step out of these clouds and find that the pirates are still chasing us; then the _Sea-Duck_ will become a sitting duck again."

After a few moments, Rebecca finally gave in as she sighed in defeat and slumped in her seat with a frown on her face. The group flew through the clouds in silence again with the_ Sea-Duck's_ propellers and engine roaring was the only sound to be heard. 10 minutes was soon up and Baloo slowly eased down on the steering wheel as they went down into a steady dive as the plane flew out of the cloud cover that had hid the seaplane. Kris and the gang sighed in relief as they flew back into the clear sky that resided below the clouds.

"Whoa, that was a close one," muttered Kris as he wiped the back of his arm across his forehead to clear away the sweat that had gathered up there.

"You're telling me," agreed Baloo as he looked over his shoulder to see the boy who was sitting behind him.

Rebecca was about to put in a word, but was quickly interrupted by the sound of gun firing behind them.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Kris in horror, "Not again!"

"So, you thought that you can out run me?" questioned Don Karnage when he started speaking on the radio again. "You must be dumber that I though, yes-no?"

Kris felt his heart drop in his stomach when he realized that his plan didn't work on all of the pirates who would have fallen for his trick.

'_I've let Rebecca and Baloo down,_' thought Kris sadly as he dropped his eyes down to star at the metal floor of the seaplane.

"I hope you all have a nice trip when you fall into the sea," Don Karnage mocked on the radio, "Bon voyage!"

Before Kris and the gang could figure out what the pirate was talking about; they felt the seaplane shake all around them.

"What the…?" started Baloo as he tried to keep the plane steady.

Kris slowly stood up from his seat as he carefully made his way over to the side window on his right before he looked out to see what the problem was and gasped when he spotted the problem. He saw that the one of the plane's propellers was smoking and quickly turned around to look over at the pilot of the seaplane.

"The propeller on the right wing of the seaplane has been hit!" exclaimed Kris.

"Not good," said Rebecca in worry.

"Hang on tight, we're going into a nose dive!" shouted Baloo as the plane began to tip forwards.

Kris quickly scrambled back to his seat and grabbed the handle bar again as he held on to it tightly as he felt the plane falling downwards out of the sky. The plane began to spin out of control as it plummeted towards the waters of the ocean. Kris held on to the bar with his eyes shut tightly while the plane went into a tailspin. Baloo was trying to pull out of the nosedive/tailspin so that he can get it back under his control again.

"Come on baby," voiced Baloo to his plane quietly. "Pull yourself together."

"We're going to crash!" cried out Rebecca in fear as she watched the plane falling closer and closer to the ocean.

Baloo pulled back hard on the steering wheel until he finally got the plane out of the nosedive/tailspin as it slowly began to straighten itself out before it landed on the surface of the water. The ride was bumpy to say the least as the plane bounced and skipped across the ocean's surface while it jostled both its pilot and passengers inside itself. Kris bumped up and down on his seat while he held on tight to the bar with his teeth clenched within his mouth. This ride was like a bumper car ride and a rollercoaster rolled up into one. Kris finally risked opening his eyes to see what was going on and gasped when he saw that the seaplane was going to hit an up coming landmass that had appeared over the horizon from out of nowhere.

"We're in trouble now!" cried Kris in fear.

"No…we're, not!" grunted Baloo as he pulled back harder on the steering wheel.

The plane began to slow down a little, but it was still charging headlong towards the island until is suddenly crashed into the sandbar of the islands beach. Kris was thrown from his seat when his grip on the handlebar was loosened by the impact as he fell onto the floor with a thud while Baloo and Rebecca were almost thrown out of their seats. Everyone was quiet on the seaplane as they tried to collect their bearings from the crash. Kris was the first one to finally move as he slowly sat up on the metal floor of the plane as he began to shake his head to clear away the fogginess that was clouding his mind before speaking.

"Whoa, now that is what I call one wild ride," groaned Kris as he held the side of his head in pain.

"You're telling me," muttered Rebecca as she slowly began to unbuckle herself from her seat.

Baloo nodded his head in agreement before he shook his own head to clear it and began to unbuckle himself from his own seat as well. Kris slowly got up on to his feet before he started to walk towards the side door and opened it. The young boy's eyes looked at the scenery before him. He saw a jungle a few feet away from the sandy shores of the beach that the plane had crashed landed on.

"Where the heck are we?" asked Kris as he jumped down from the plane and landed on the sand below him.

"Beats me kid," answered Baloo as the bear followed after the human boy. "But, if you want my opinion; then I would have to say that this plane is in need for a serious repair job."

"You're right about that," spoke Rebecca as she jumped down from the plane and landed on the sand with the boys.

Kris looked at the right wing of the seaplane and saw that it was still smoking from Don Karnage's attack. The young teenager looked down at the sand in sadness as he still thought about how his plan had blown up in his face before he looked over at Baloo who was standing beside him.

"How long will it take to fix the propeller of the wing?" asked Kris to the pilot.

"Hopefully not to long," answered Baloo as he looked down at the boy beside him. "If we're lucky; then we might have gotten off easy from Karnage's attack on us."

Kris looked away from the pilot again as he turned his gaze down on to the sand again: "I'm sorry guys, this is my fault. If I had just planed better on our escape then we…"

"Don't blame your self Kris," interjected Baloo as he placed a hand on top of Kris's shoulder. "You're plane was a great up until the end."

"Baloo is right Kris," stepped in Rebecca as she tried to reassure the young teenager. "You're plan did help us escape from the other pirates that were chasing us."

"Yeah," mumbled Kris as a smiled slowly spread out across his face as he looked at Rebecca. "I guess you're right about that."

Once that was said, Kris instantly bucked up with: "Alright, then we'd better get moving in fixing that propeller on the wing; we've got a delivery to make and who knows how long those pirate dudes will be back for round two."

"You're right," replied Baloo as he nod of his head in agreement. "We'd better get to work."

After that, the group quickly got to work on fixing the plane. Kris quickly climbed back into the _Sea-Duck_ to look for the toolbox that will help them with the repairs; it took a while to find the toolbox, but he soon found it. The young teenager soon came back out a by jumping out of the plane again and landing on the sand before he quickly ran over to Baloo and Rebecca with the toolbox in his hands. What the others didn't know was that they were being watched.

Two eyes that belong to a figure were watching from underneath the underbrush of the jungle. The figure was actually a human man, and in the man's hands was a hand gun that was clayed in silver metal with light that seeped through the canopy of the jungle's leaves and bushes bouncing off of its body. The man glared at the plane and occupants in front of him as he got his gun ready to shoot as he lifted it up while pointing it out in front of him towards Kris and the two bears.

"Say goodnight strangers," muttered the man in a Russian accent.

To be continued

Sorry about remaking this chapter guys, I had a little mishap when I was trying to switch another chapter within my story. I'll try not to make the same mistake again. Also, tell me if I made any mistakes on this chapter and I'll fix them right up, Okay?

White Hunter, howling out to you and the spirits!


	10. Chapter 10

Flying higher then ever before

I do not own the Tale Spin show or the characters on it, only the character's that I created are mine.

The Soviet Solider part 3

"Wrench," "Wrench!" "Pliers," "Pliers!" "Screwdriver," "Screwdriver!"

Kris was helping out Baloo with the engine as he past the pilot the tools that he needed to fix the plane while Rebecca was standing behind them while tapping her foot on the sand in agitation.

"Are you two almost done yet?" she asked impenitently.

"No, not yet," answered Kris as he turned to look at the female bear behind him.

"Well can you two hurry up!" exclaimed Rebecca as she threw her arms up in the air. "We have an important deliver to make and I don't want us to be late!"

"Yes ma'am," grumbled Kris dryly before he looked at Baloo and whispered to him as a question popped up in his head. "Does she always act like this?"

"Worse kid, much worse," replied Baloo as he tightened a screw on the engine. "So it's best that you don't get her made if I were you."

"And you're the expert of your bosses angry outbursts, huh?" joked Kris as he smirked up at the grey bear.

"You bet," said Baloo with a nod of his head.

"And just what are you two talking about over there?" questioned Rebecca as she glared at the two in front of her.

"Nothing!" echoed both Baloo and Kris as they turned and smiled innocently at Rebecca.

Rebecca frowned at the two as she tapped her foot at them. Kris laughed nervously as he watched Rebecca glaring at them, but his attention soon turned to something reflecting within the sun's light that was behind her. He squint his eyes as he tried to get a better look at it and gasped when he realized what it was that was pointing right at them.

"Rebecca, Baloo look out!" shouted Kris to the two grown up bears.

The two bears were startled by the human boy's shout but they quickly acted when a loud noise was heard from the underbrush of the jungle. Kris quickly tackled Rebecca down to the ground while Baloo quickly threw himself to the sand for cover. The group lay on the sand for about five minutes until they finally sat up on the sand.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Kris as he looked at the two bears.

"Yeah, I think so," answered Rebecca as she looked at the young human boy beside her.

"Just what the heck was that?" questioned Baloo.

Before the young human teenager could answer, the group suddenly heard a scream from behind them and they quickly looked towards the jungle as something started to run towards them. It was a tall human man that was dressed in a tattered Old Russian military uniform with leather boots and a naval cap with a red star on the front. He looked like he had been on the island for some time, due to his badly shaved face and scars on his forehead, arms, and shoulder.

"Za Rodinu! Za Stalina!" He shouted with a look of anger and starvation on his  
face as he ran towards the group with a large knife in his hand.

"Watch out!" cried Rebecca as she and the others quickly slipped up from each other.

Kris quickly ducked under the man as the stranger tried to swipe the knife at the young teenager, but only nicked a few strands of his hair from his head. Kris rolled across the sand before he turned to glare at the man.

"Hey watch it pal!" shouted Kris in anger. "That knife is dangerous!"

The only thing that the man replied to was turning around and running at Kris again with his knife raised high into the air. Kris quickly leaned to one side and stuck out his left leg as he tripped the man over and into the sand with a thud. The knife fell out of the man's hand and the blade of the knife pierced the soft sand of the island. Baloo quickly ran over to where Kris and the man were as the bear grabbed onto both of the attacker's arms. The stranger struggled within the bear's grip as he tried to escape from his captor's grasp. Kris let out a sigh as he stood up from the ground before looking down at the man in anger.

"Just what the heck were you doing!" blasted Kris. "Have you lost your senses when you've been living on this island!"

"Kris!" shouted Rebecca as she ran over to the teenager in worry. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," answered Kris with a smile. "This guy here only nicked a few strands of my hair off of my head that's all."

"That's good," breathed Rebecca in relief.

"Yeah," said Baloo before he glared down at the struggling man he was holding. "Now what are we going to do about this guy?"

"I think that we should interrogate him," answered Kris as he crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at the man before him. "I like to know just who he is, what he's doing here and why he'd attacked us."

"You think he'll cooperate?" asked Rebecca curiously.

"Only one way to find out," replied Kris before he marched up to the man and cleared his throat before talking. "Excuse me, but who exactly are you?"

The man said nothing as he angrily stared at Kris.

Rebecca, infuriated by the man's silence, marched over to the soldier herself,  
pushing Kris out of the way. "He asked you a question; I think you should  
answer him!"

Just then, the man suddenly spat in Rebecca's face and growled at her. "I don't talk to capitalist and his mutated pets! I answer only to Joseph Stalin!"

Baloo glared down at the man before smacking the stranger in the back of the head in anger. Rebecca wiped the spit from off of her face before yelling at the man again.

"How dare you spit at me, you are absolutely no gentleman for woman who are looking for a man to date!"

"Joseph Stalin?" repeated Kris as he stared at the man with one eyebrow raised upwards before tapping the tip of his chin in thought. "Why does that name sound familiar to me?"

"You are no woman," said the man. "You are beast!"

"What!" blasted Rebecca in rage as she started to pick a fight with the stranger that was held by Baloo. "How dare you say that I'm a beast, I happen to be a lady who has learned more manners then you'll ever will buster!"

Baloo watch with an exasperated look on his face as he watched the two fighting with each other before turning his eyes on Kris who had his arms crossed over his chest with his eyes closed.

"What are you up to kid?" asked Baloo curiously.

"Something about what the guy said triggered a memory within my head," answered Kris without looking at Baloo as he tapped his foot on the sand as he thought over what the stranger had said until it finally clicked.

"That's it!" shouted Kris as he snapped his fingers in excitement. "Joseph Vissarionovich Stalin. He's the soviet politician and the head of state who served as the first general secretary of the communist party of the Soviet Union's central committee!"

Baloo and Rebecca, who had stopped bickering with the stranger, looked at the young teenager confused while the man blinked at the boy in surprise.

"Kris, what the heck are you talkin' about?" asked Baloo.

"I'm saying that this guy is a solider of Joseph Vissarionovich Stalin," explained Kris as he looked at the older bear in front of him. "This guy is obviously a Russian solider that follows under Joseph's rule, is that right?"

"Yes," said the man nodding. "That is correct, young fellow. Perhaps you Americans aren't as ignorant as I thought."

Kris then approached the man and asked, "Tell me, what year is this?"

The man stared at him in disbelief. "What year is it? It's 1957, of course!"

"Actually it's the 1938 here," corrected Kris.

"What? You can't be serious! That was twenty years ago, before the war!"

"I am," replied Kris calmly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I've check the date on the calendar from where I'm staying with my two friends here."

"Friends?" scoffed the man in question as he glared at both Baloo and Rebecca. "You call these beasts your friends?"

"Well they're more civilized than you are right now," countered Kris as he pointed his finger at the man in front of him. "You attacked us for no reason what so ever when we haven't done anything to you since we arrived on this island."

The man growled at Kris before turning his head away from the 14 year old in anger.

"Okay, now let's try this again," sighed Kris. "Who are you and why did you attack us?"

"I am Lieutenant Ivan Styorvinski, first class officer of the Russian naval submarine, the Titan. My comrades and I were delivering a special cargo to our allies in Cuba when an American battle ship fired a torpedo at us, forcing us to evacuate and landing on this island. I was one of the unlucky ones, suffering a wound from the attack. Our doctor couldn't help me, so they knocked me unconscious and left me here to die!"

"So you attacked us because you thought we were your enemy?" questioned Rebecca as she looked at the man with an eyebrow raised at him.

"That is correct," muttered Ivan.

Kris then asked another question to the soldier: "How long have you been on this island?"

"Three months," answered the soldier. "I've been living off crabs and the species of small birds that live here. But I was beginning to run out. I also thought I was hallucinating, thinking that I once saw a band of animals that walked upright, talked, and wore pirate clothes. But today, after my encounter with your bear friends, I now see that I was not hallucinating."

Kris looked at Ivan with sympathy; for he felt sorry for the man in front of him. He let out a sigh before he straightened himself.

"Listen, my friends and I are going to talk with each other for a minute," announced Kris to Ivan. "We'll let you go, but you have to promise that you'll not attack us while we talk together, okay?"

The soldier looked at Kris for a moment before nodding his head: "Yes, I promise upon my honor as a solider of the Russian army that I will not harm you."

Kris nodded before looking at Baloo and told him to release Ivan while they talked in privet. The three of them walked about ten feet away from Ivan before they made a circle as they began to talk in low voices.

"Well, what do you two think we should do with this guy?" asked Kris to the adult bears.

"I don't think we should help him out," voiced Rebecca as she gave a quick glare at Ivan before looking back at Kris.

"I have to agree with Rebecca here Ace," replied Baloo in agreement. "Besides, I don't trust that guy."

"I know what you guys mean," whispered Kris as he also took a glance at Ivan before turning his attention back to the two bears. "He did try to kill us, but I feel sorry for this guy. After all, he has been on this island for three months. Why don't we give this guy a brake and try to help him out a little."

Baloo and Rebecca looked at each other for a moment as they thought over what Kris had said to them. They were a little unsure about the idea of helping this Russian soldier who had attacked them, but they soon gave in when they saw the determination within the young teenager's eyes.

"Okay, fine," sighed Rebecca in defeat. "What do we do with him?"

"Well there are two options," started Kris. "We can either one: take him back with us to Higher for Hire or Two: we can take him somewhere else were he will fit right in with people who share the same ideas as Russians do."

"I choose option two," hissed Rebecca. "Because I can't stand that guy's attitude and he will only make things worse for us in our job proscription!"

"Same here," voiced Baloo to Kris.

"Okay, then it's decided," whispered Kris in agreement. "But we still have to find the perfect place for Ivan."

"I might know of a place that would be just perfect for a soldier like Ivan there," said Baloo with a smirk.

"Okay," said Kris before he turned to look Ivan and began to walk towards him.

"Ivan, my friends and I have come to a decision."

"And what is that?" questioned the soldier in demand.

"My friends and I decided to help you get off this island and take you someplace else where you'll be able to live your life as a Russian soldier, but I have to warn you that you might encounter other animals that are like my friends here. It's your decision, so we won't force you to choose."

Ivan snarled at the thought of having to live with talking animals any longer.

"No!" he said, sternly as he pulled out a pistol. "I'm not that gullible to trust capitalists! You will take me nowhere but Russia, do you hear me?"

Baloo and Rebecca became alarmed when they saw Ivan pointing his gun at Kris. They were about to run over and stop Ivan from what he was doing, but Kris quickly stopped them.

"Don't move!" shouted the teenager to the two bears as he stared kept staring at the Russian soldier in front of him. "I've got this."

"Are you going to do what I ask of you, or am I going to have to get rough?" questioned Ivan with a smirk as he glared at the teenager in front of him.

"Do you think that threatening people will give you what you really want?" spoke Kris with a frown as he stared at the soldier in front of him.

Ivan blinked at the 14 year old when Kris had asked him that question. What was this boy going on about?

"If so then you're no better than the other humans of our world," muttered Kris as he took a step forward towards Ivan.

"Stop where you are!" shouted Ivan as he got ready to shoot.

Kris stopped but he still stared into the soldier's eyes: "What do you have to gain when fight people who don't know how to defend themselves?"

Ivan chuckled. "That coming from a boy whose country bombed two innocent cities in Japan back during the war. You Americans think you are so powerful just because you have the atomic bomb. Well I have news for you, capitalist! Russia has the bomb, we have many bombs. And if you Americans even try to attack us, we will counter attack and destroy your whole country if necessary. So don't try to play innocent with me!"

"Come on man, use whatever brains you have left in that head of yours!" exclaimed Kris as he tried to get his words to reach Ivan. "In this world the war never happened, but in my world, the human world, it did. In the human world the year 1957 turned into the year 2001. The war is over Ivan, you don't have to fight any more."

Ivan blinked at Kris in surprise as the teenager stood in front of him. What did this boy mean when he said that he, Ivan, didn't have to fight any more? But the soldier quickly pushed that question back into his head as Ivan glared at Kris in anger.

"Don't you lie to me boy!" shouted Ivan. "And if you know what's good for you, you'd keep your mouth shut or I'll blast it off your face!"

"Wait, wait a minute!" Baloo said in realization when he suddenly remembered the conversation that Kris and Ivan had together. "Earlier, you said you saw animals in pirate clothes were here on this island, is that true?"

Ivan, still gripping the gun, nodded. "Da, I usually see them here once every two weeks at the lagoon. Why, do you know them?"

"Let's just say we had a run in with them when we were flying to Spango-Pango to drop off a delivery." Baloo replied with a frown as he crossed his arms over his chest. "They're a group of air pirates that like to terrorize other pilots and take their cargo that they were trying to deliver to other places."

"Yeah," stepped in Kris as he jabbed a thumb over his shoulder towards where their plane sat in the sand. "They blew up our plane's engine and now we're stuck here on this island for a while."

"And that means we'll be late in delivering our cargo to our client," grumbled Rebecca as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Kris and Baloo turned to look at Rebecca in exasperation as they glared at the person that was their boss.

"Can't you think of anything else other then work?" asked Kris in annoyance as he placed his hands on his hips. "Right now we're trapped on an island with a lost soldier here and who knows how long before those pirates find us again."

"Don't you talk back to me mister," retorted Rebecca as she shook a finger at the young teenager.

"This is exactly why I never want to get into an argument with woman," grumbled Kris as he crossed his arms over his chest. "They're too vain for their own good."

"Then you're lucky," pointed out Baloo with a smirk. "But getting back to the task at hand here?"

"Oh, right," said Kris before he turned to look at Ivan again. "Listen Ivan, do you know where this lagoon is?"

"On the other side of island, half an hour walk from here," answered Ivan, cocking his pistol. "But I'd take a gun if I were you. When dealing with pirates, land or sea, you must always have a weapon on hand. Otherwise, you'll end up with head mounted to wall."

"We're not going to attack them Mr. Shoot first asked questions later," replied Kris with a frown. "We're just going to find them and spy on them for a bit. Maybe we can find a way in getting you back home/time."

"Did you're brain loose a bolt little fellow!" exclaimed Ivan as he stared at Kris in disbelief. "Those pirates will fire at you as if there was no tomorrow!"

"Well…if you're too scared to show us the way to the lagoon then we'll just have to find it ourselves," said Kris with a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What did you just say?" growled Ivan in anger as he glared at Kris who stood in front of him.

"I said that if you're really too scared to help us out then my friends and I will go on our marry way to the lagoon ourselves," replied Kris calmly as he raised an eyebrow at Ivan in mockery.

"Ha!" scoffed the soldier before he puffed his chest out proudly as he stood to his full height while he glared down at Kris in boldness. "I, Ivan Styorvinski, am not afraid of anything. Not even the Americans that fought against me and my comrades within the battle to defend our homeland!"

"If that's so then why not show us this courage that you boast about," challenged Kris as he dropped his arms down from his chest as he placed his hands on the side of his hips. "Lead us the way to the pirates oh great and mighty Ivan Styorvinski."

Ivan only huffed as he stuck out his chest and started marching towards the jungle with Kris, Baloo and Rebecca following behind him. Baloo leaned down so that he could whisper to Kris as a smirk spread out across his muzzle.

"I have to hand it to ya kid, you sure know how to get under people's skin," whispered the pilot with a chuckle.

"It doesn't take much," replied Kris in a low voice as he looked up at Baloo. "Since this guy is so proud of himself I figured that I use that to our advantage so that he can lead us through this jungle."

"Let's just hope that your plan doesn't blow up in our faces when we come face-to-face with those pirates again!" hissed Rebecca as she joined in the conversation as she warned the teenager in a low voice.

"I hope not either," voiced Kris in a quiet voice.

The conversation ended after that as the gang followed Ivan into the jungle where they might wind up meeting the pirates again at the lagoon.

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

Flying higher Than Ever Before

I do not own the characters of Tail-Spin only the characters that I made up.

The Soviet Soldier: part 4

Kris, Rebecca and Baloo were walking through the jungle as they followed the Russian soldier to the lagoon where the Air Pirates were hiding. The walk through the jungle was a hot one, but the group kept on moving forward. Kris quickly ducked when Ivan suddenly let go of a branch that he had been holding back for himself.

"Hey, watch it Ivan!" exclaimed Kris as he straightened up while he glared at the soldier in front of him. "You could have knocked my head off with that branch!"

"Yeah soldier boy, what's the hurry?" asked Baloo as a frown crossed over his face.

"We need to get to lagoon so we can ambush Air Pirates!" exclaimed Ivan as he turned to glare at both Baloo and Kris in annoyance.

"And how are we supposed to ambush those Air Pirates when there are only four of us?" questioned Rebecca as she came to stand beside Baloo with a frown on her face.

"You talk too much!" shouted Ivan before he turned around and began marching off again.

"Man, that guy is a lot bossier than you Becky," voice Baloo.

"For once I agree with you," whispered Rebecca with a nod of her head.

"You'd better keep that to yourselves you two," whispered Kris in warning. "Because I don't think Ivan would be too pleased if he found us talking behind his back."

The two bears nodded their heads in agreement because they knew better than to make the Russian soldier angry. The trio quickly followed after the human soldier so that they wouldn't lose him within the jungle's underbrush. The walk continued on for about an hour until they finally came to the lagoon where the group found Karnage and his crew. The air pirates were all gathered around a campsite with their biplanes all parked on the beach while they were talking or shouting at each other.

"Looks like we found them," voiced Kris to his two friends.

"I should say so," whispered Baloo as he and the group hid in the underbrush of the jungle.

"Then what are we all waiting for?" hissed Ivan impatiently. "Let us attack!"

Ivan made a move to run out of the bushes, but Baloo quickly grabbed the soldier by the back collar of his shirt and pulled him back into the underbrush.

"Hold it right there soldier boy," said Baloo as he glared down at the adult human. "You can't just go running out head first without a plan."

"He's right Ivan," whispered Kris in agreement. "Remember, there are only four of us and 15 or 20 of them."

"Then what do you suggest we do then little boy?" questioned Ivan angrily.

"We form a plan that's what we do," answered Kris as he glared up at the soldier.

"Good thinking Kris," voiced Rebecca in praise, "Any ideas?"

Kris didn't answer right away as he turned his eyes back onto the pirates and their campsite. The 14 year old began to think for a moment before an idea suddenly came up within his head.

"Ivan, do you have any traps laid out on this island of yours?" asked Kris out of curiosity.

"Yes I do," replied Ivan with a nod of his head. "Why do you ask?"

"I might have an idea that could help us get out of this mess," said Kris with a smile. "All it takes is a bit of tricking and a lot of team work."

"And why should I work with you and your stupid bear friends weird boy?" hissed Ivan angrily.

"You want to get off this island, yes?"

Ivan glared down at Kris for a moment before he reluctantly nodded his head at the 14 year old boy.

"Then we've got to lure those pirates away from their campsite so that you can get a chance to grab one of their biplanes and get out of here." Kris explained to the soviet soldier his plan.

"And I can fly back to my home country!" exclaimed Ivan in a quiet voice with a large smile coming over his face. "Weird boy, you are genius!"

"Thank you, I think," said Kris before he turned to Baloo. "Think you can get the _Sea-Duck_ back up and running again big-guy?"

"With a few more tweaks, yes," replied Baloo.

"Then you'd better get back to the plane and start tinkering on it right away," advised Kris, "I have a feeling that we might need a quick getaway when this whole event is finished."

"You got it Ace," said Baloo as he gave the 14 year old boy a thumb's up before heading back down the trail that they had took a moment ago.

Ivan looked at Kris with a confused look on his face: "Your real name is Ace weird boy?"

"No, it's not," replied Kris as he glared up at the soldier. "And stop calling me a 'Weird boy', it's annoying."

"Well you are a weird boy," argued Ivan.

Kris let out a small growl before he quickly turned to look at Rebecca: "I'm not getting into this stupid argument."

"A very wise choice," voiced Rebecca with a nod of her head.

"Okay, putting the stupid argument aside, let's begin with a plan on how we lure those pirates into the jungle. So here's what I'm thinking on how we should do this. The Air Pirates don't know that Ivan is on this island, but they probably know that we're here. So Rebecca, you and I will lead those pirates into the jungle."

"And what about me?" asked Ivan as he pointed to himself.

"You can help by getting those traps that you have hidden in the jungle ready." Kris answered the soviet soldier's question. "Rebecca and I will lead the pirates into the jungle and after we do you'll meet up with us half way. You'll then take Rebecca into hiding while I continue on leading the pirates towards your traps."

"If that is what you wish," said Ivan with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Uh…I have a question before we do this," stepped in Rebecca. "These traps aren't dangerous, are they?"

"What do you mean bear woman?" said Ivan as he scratched the side of his head in confusion.

"I think what Rebecca is asking you is, the traps that we're leading the pirates into aren't death traps, are they?" Kris said with a frown on his face, "Because if we are leading them into death traps then we're going to be losing some serious 'G' ratings on this story."

"Oh," said Ivan in understanding. "Nyet, the traps are only snares and pit traps."

"That's good to hear," sighed Rebecca in relief.

"Alright, let's get this show rolling," said Kris to the two adults in front of him.

With the pirates

"I'm surrounded by idiots!" shouted Karnage in anger as he glared at his crew members. "Do not tell me that you all are afraid of a little jungle?"

"But captain, there are rumors saying that there's a curse on this island," whined Mad-dog with a shudder. "They say that those who enter the underbrush of the jungle never come out again."

The other pirates all mumbled and nodded their heads in agreement to what Mad-dog had said to their captain.

"Ugh…you are all acting like a bunch of babies!" exclaimed Karnage in frustration. "You all are supposed to be pirates you idiotic fools! Pirates are not supposed to be afraid of anything!"

"Is that what you're all called? I thought that you guys were the traveling clown circus who just dropped by to perform on this island."

"Yeah and the clothes that you're all wearing are the perfect example to clown costumes."

The Air Pirates all blinked in surprise when they heard two voices speaking up from out of nowhere.

"Who said that?" demanded Karnage as he looked around for the two people who dared insult him and his pirate crew.

"We did, Captain Idiot!" answered the first voice from the pirates' far left.

Karnage and his crew quickly turned to see the source of the two voices and saw Kris and Rebecca standing in front of them while the 14 year old leaned up against a nearby palm tree. The pirates instantly recognized Rebecca but were clueless on who the boy was.

"Who are you boy?" questioned Karnage as he glared at Kris suspiciously.

"What, you don't recognize the voice of the one who insulted you, you stupid dog?" questioned Kris with a smirk playing out on his face.

Karnage's eyes widened in shock after he realized just who Kris really was before his temper started to get the best of him.

"You!" shouted Karnage as he unsheathed his sword while pointing it at Kris in anger. "You're the brat who had dared to insult me, the Great Don Karnage!"

"Guilty as charged," replied Kris. "Now, if you clowns' don't mind, Rebecca and I have to be going now."

With that said, Kris quickly pushed himself off from against the tree before he and Rebecca made a run for it as they headed into the jungle.

"What are you all waiting for, an invitation? Go after them!" shouted Karnage to his pirate crew.

The pirates didn't need to be told twice as they quickly got up from the sandy ground and started to chase Kris and Rebecca through the jungle. Kris and Rebecca ran as fast as they could through the underbrush before they quickly stopped to catch their breath.

"Hold up Rebecca," said Kris as he looked back behind them. "We have to make sure that we don't lose them completely otherwise the plan won't follow through."

"No complaints here," panted Rebecca as she turned to look at the 14 year old teenager.

Kris glanced at Rebecca for a moment as he gave her a quick smile before he turned back to look behind them again while they both waited for the Air Pirates to catch up with them. It only took about 9 minutes for the duo to wait until the pirate crew finally appeared over the jungle brush. Kris smirked before he quickly began to get the pirates' attention.

"Hey you stupid clowns, we're over here!" shouted Kris.

That got the pirates' attention as they saw Kris and Rebecca standing right in front of them.

"Come and get us!" called Rebecca while Kris blew a raspberry at the pirates.

"There they are!" barked one of the pirates as he pointed towards Kris and Rebecca when he spotted them.

That was Kris's and Rebecca's moment to split as they ran through the jungle again. The two ran as fast as their legs could carry them as they raced through the jungle with the pirates hot on their heels.

"You know…when I first started out on this trip…I thought that we…would be having a normal day!" exclaimed Rebecca between pants as she ran beside Kris.

"Well, as the people would always say…baggers cannot be choosers!" shouted Kris as he began to feel the exhilaration of excitement catch up to him.

The exhilaration was something that Kris had only felt once back in his home world when he would race against the other kids at his old school. Kris and Rebecca ran for about an hour until they came to the spot where Ivan was to meet up with them. The two quickly came to a halt when they saw how far ahead they were from the pirates again and began to wait while they tried to catch their breath.

"Oh boy," panted Rebecca as she bent forward while holding her left hand over her chest. "I haven't ran this much since I was a little girl."

"Let's just be glad that those pirates aren't very fast when it comes to chasing us through the underbrush of this thick jungle." Kris said as he gulped in a breath before continuing. "I just hope that Ivan is ready with those traps of his."

"Of course I'm ready," spoke a voice in front of Kris and Rebecca.

The two looked up and saw Ivan walking towards them. Kris panted for a moment before he finally found his voice.

"Alright then," said Kris before he turned to look at Rebecca. "Rebecca, you and Ivan go on ahead of me. I'll continue on leading the pirates towards the traps."

"Will you be okay by yourself?" asked Rebecca in a worried voice as she looked at the human boy in front of her.

"I'll be fine," replied Kris. "You two just get going."

Ivan let out a groan as he turned to look upwards at the jungle's canopy: "How in the name of Mother Russia did I wind up with bossy weird boy?"

"My guess is that you just have bad luck," answered Kris with a shrug of his shoulders.

Rebecca and Ivan quickly ran into the jungle before Kris quickly turned when he heard the pirates crashing through the underbrush of the jungle while they shouted at each other angrily.

"Where did those two go!" shouted one of the pirates as they came into the clearing.

"Over here you clowns'!" shouted Kris as he got the pirates' attention.

"There's one of them!" shouted another pirate as he pointed towards Kris after he spotted the boy.

Kris took off running again as he led the pirates straight towards Ivan's hidden traps. The pirates angrily followed the 14 year old human boy while shouting out curses along the way. Kris ran as hard as he could until he finally came to the location that Ivan's traps would be. Kris quickly came to a stop and took a quick look at his surroundings before he turned to look over his shoulder to see the pirates coming up fast behind him.

'_I hope this plan works,_' voiced Kris inside his head before he took off running again.

The pirates chased after Kris as the 14 year old teenager led them towards the traps while making sure that he didn't trip on any himself. When Kris had first came to the location he had noticed that the ground was covered with leaves and the 14 year old knew that there were traps hidden underneath them. Kris ran for all he was worth, while dodging the pile of leaves that littered the ground in front of him. The pirates kept chasing Kris while not knowing that the boy was leading them into a trap. Two of the pirates who were running in the back of the mob suddenly found themselves hanging up-side-down in the branches of the trees while seven or eight of the pirates fell into hidden pit traps. The last few of the remaining pirates that were still chasing Kris through the jungle didn't notice that they were a few pirates short. Kris panted as he began to feel the stress of running so much come over him. A major stich was beginning to form in the 14 year old boy's side.

"Come on Kris, just a few more feet," voiced the 14 year old to himself as he kept running towards the last trap.

A huge pile of jungle leaves came into Kris's line of vision along with a jungle vine hanging high above it. Kris quickly forced his legs to go faster as he neared his target while timing his jump carefully.

'_Okay now Kris,_' thought the 14 year old to himself. '_You have to time this just right or else you're dead._'

Kris counted the seconds within his head as the 14 year old neared the trap while hearing the beating of his own heart pounding inside his chest and against his ribcage.

"Three, two, one…Now!" shouted Kris.

At the last second, Kris quickly jumped and grabbed onto the vine. The 14 year old swung over the trap while the pirates, unfortunately, ran right into it. The pirates soon found themselves in a large net all together while Kris landed safely on the ground as he tried to catch his breath. The 14 year old slowly stood up from his crouched position and turned to look at the pirates that were caught in the net with a smirk forming on his face.

"Not so tough now are you clowns?" mocked Kris as he watched the pirates struggle inside the net.

"Kris!" shouted a familiar voice as the 14 year old turned to see Rebecca running towards him.

Kris was taken completely by surprise when the she-bear suddenly threw her arms around his neck. Kris stood shell-shocked for a moment as he looked at Rebecca and saw tears streaming down her face. The 14 year old gently smiled before he wrapped his arms around the she-bear.

"It's okay Rebecca," said Kris in a soothing voice.

"I thought that you would be caught by those Air Pirates," said Rebecca as she pulled away from Kris to look at him. "Then what would I tell your sister?"

"But everything turned out alright in the end" reassured Kris with a smile. "So there's nothing else to worry about, right?"

"Wrong you naïve little monkey," spoke a voice from Kris's and Rebecca's far right.

The 14 year old teenager and she-bear quickly turned their heads towards the voice and saw Karnage standing before them with a gun in his right hand. Kris and Rebecca froze when they saw the gun. Kris glared at Karnage as he quickly stood in front of Rebecca to protect her.

"Looks like I forgot about the chief clown of the pirate gang," muttered Kris angrily to himself.

"You have to be much cleverer than that to trick the great, and noble, Don Karnage little boy," the pirate leader retorted with a smirk. "Now, any last words monkey boy?"

"Yeah," replied Kris with a sneer. "I'm not a monkey, you stupid mutt!"

Karnage looked at Kris in complete shock before blinding red anger took over his senses.

"Why you insolent little brat!" shouted the pirate leader. "I'll show you to respect me!"

That was all Karnage could say before he was hit quite hard on the back of his head. Kris and Rebecca watched in surprised amusement as the pirate leader teetered for a moment before falling to the ground shortly after. Kris and Rebecca looked down at the unconscious form of the pirate before they turned their attention upwards and saw Ivan standing in front of them with a large thick stick in his left hand.

"You sure know how to make an entrance, Ivan" complemented Kris with a smile.

"Thank you," said Ivan as he threw the stick aside "Now we vamoose out of here before clown boy wake up, da?"

"I would say so," replied Rebecca.

"Then let's go!" exclaimed Kris as he, along with Ivan and Rebecca, ran back to the lagoon.

Kris, Rebecca and Ivan ran as fast as their legs could carry them until the trio finally came to the lagoon where the pirates had been sitting on the sand half an hour ago. The group stopped for a second to catch their breath before Kris turned to look at Ivan.

"Okay Ivan" panted Kris. "Pick your plane and start flying on out of here."

Ivan nodded his head at Kris before he raced over to a red biplane and began to look it over. He checked to see if there were any flaws within the flying machine's systems. Kris and Rebecca walked up to Ivan before stopping as they stood two feet away from him and the plane.

"So how's it look Ivan?" asked Kris curiously.

"Well…it's not perfect, but I think that it will fly," answered Ivan without looking at Kris and Rebecca.

Kris nodded his head: "We'll leave you to it then. I hope that you have a safe flight."

Kris and Rebecca soon turned as they started to walk back to where Baloo will be waiting for them along with the _Sea-Duck_.

"Wait," said Ivan as he called Kris and Rebecca back to him.

Kris and Rebecca turned to see Ivan facing them with a serious look in his eyes. The three stood staring at each other for a moment before Kris and Rebecca got the surprise of their lives. Ivan suddenly stood ridged in front of the duo as he saluted the 14 year old and the she-bear before him.

"Thank you," said Ivan in a soft yet proud voice. "You helped me find a way off this island and for that I am in your debt."

Kris smiled before he proudly saluted back at Ivan: "We were happy to help you sir, good luck."

Ivan looked bemused for a moment as he relaxed from his saluted position before he smiled back at Kris.

"You are one strange boy," stated the soldier in amusement.

Kris relaxed from his own salute position as he only shrugged his shoulders with a chuckle emerging from his throat: "I'm just that type of kid."

With that, Kris and Rebecca turned again as they continued on their way down the path that will lead them back to the _Sea-Duck_. Ivan watched the two disappear into the underbrush of the jungle before he got to work on starting up the plane.

With Rebecca and Kris

Kris and Rebecca ran down the path with the 14 year old a few steps ahead of the she-bear before he slowed to a walk when they came to the sandy shore of the beach. Kris looked around before he quickly spotted Baloo kneeling on the sand. The bear had just started packing up his tools before he spotted Kris and Rebecca coming up to him and a relieved look passed over his face. The pilot quickly finished packing his tools in his tool case.

"Thank goodness" Baloo sighed as he stood up from the ground with his toolkit in his right hand. "Are you two alright?"

"We're fine Baloo," answered Kris with a reassuring smile. "Just a little tired after all of the running we've been doing."

"Yeah and I have to say that being the bait isn't what it's cracked up to be," added Rebecca as she rubbed the back of her neck in exasperation.

"I'll bet," said Baloo with a chuckle.

"So, how are the repairs coming along?" asked Kris curiously.

"Already done kiddo," replied Baloo with a smile. "It took a lot of work, but I managed to fix the damage that Karnage had inflicted on the plane's engine."

"Then let's get this bird air born!" exclaimed Kris.

Suddenly a bullet quickly whizzed past Kris's face before it collided with the metal body of the _Sea-Duck_.

"Whoa!" shouted Kris, Baloo and Rebecca together in surprise before they turned to see where the bullet had come from.

The trio gasped in fear when they saw Karnage and his pirate crew running towards them.

"Oh-no, not them again" groaned Kris in an annoyed voice. "I thought that clown of a leader would be out for at least an hour after the blow Ivan had given him in the head."

"Get them!" shouted Karnage angrily. "Don't let them get away!"

"What are we going to do?" asked Rebecca in a fearful voice.

Before Kris or Baloo could say anything they suddenly heard the sound of a plane coming towards them. The trio quickly turned their heads to the sky and saw one of the pirates' biplanes flying over the canopy of the jungle as it came towards them. The pirates quickly stopped in their tracks as they turned their attention to the sky.

Karnage was the first one to speak: "What is that-Ah!"

The pirate leader and his crew quickly ducked as the plane dived bombed on them. Kris, Baloo and Rebecca watched in amazement as the biplane quickly pulled back up to the sky and flew above their heads.

"Clip my wings, what's going on here?" asked Baloo in confusion.

"I don't know," answered Kris with a shake of his head, "But what I do know is that now's our chance to fly on out of here."

The two adults quickly nodded their heads in agreement as they, along with Kris, boarded the _Sea-Duck_. Baloo, Rebecca and Kris quickly took their seats as the pilot started up the engines of the plane. The _Sea-Duck's_ engines roared to life as Baloo started to back out from the shore of the beach. Karnage and his crew started to get up from the sand, but they quickly ducked back down when the biplane that attacked them from out of the sky suddenly dived bombed on them again.

"This is just not my day," groaned Karnage as he covered his head with his hands.

Baloo changed gears once the _Sea-Duck_ was in deeper water. The pilot quickly turned the plane away from the island's shore line before getting the _Sea-Duck_ up into the air. Kris quickly leapt up from his seat once the plane had straightened itself out. He ran over to the window to see Karnage and his crew still lying on the beach. Kris smirked in amusement before he began to wave.

"So long, dog-breath Karnage," said Kris in a sing song voice.

The two adults chuckled at what Kris had just called the leader of the pirates before Baloo got serious.

"Well…not that I'm ungrateful or anything, but I got to ask. Where did that biplane come from, and who exactly was flying it?"

"That would've been me Mr. Bear pilot," answered a Russian voice on the radio.

"Ivan?" echoed Rebecca and Kris, who quickly turned around, in surprise.

"Da, it's me," said Ivan in a prideful voice. "And it was also me that saved your bacon."

"But…why?" asked Rebecca in a confused voice.

"Let's just say that I'm just repaying you all for what you've done in helping me," replied Ivan bluntly.

"Then I guess that means we're even then, huh?" said Kris with a smile as he walked up to talk clearly into the radio.

"Da; that we are weird boy" said Ivan. "And now that we are even, it is time that the truce is over. Now I'm free to find a way home!"

Kris lightly frowned as doubt came into his mind, but he didn't have the heart to tell Ivan that there was little chance that he could find a way back home. Kris looked at Baloo and Rebecca for a moment before taking a deep breath in and began to speak one last time to Ivan.

"Well Ivan, I hope you do," said Kris with as much enthusiasm as he could put into his voice. "Good luck in finding your way home."

"Thank you for your praise weird boy," spoke Ivan. "Now, as you Americans say it, catch fish with you later!"

Kris, Rebecca and Baloo looked at each other once the radio clicked off. Baloo was the first one to speak among the group after a few minutes of silences.

"That guy seriously needs a lesson on how to pronounce his sentences better," muttered Baloo with a shake of his head.

"Ditto," said Rebecca with a nod of her head.

"Well," began Kris with a smile "Despite the guy's American grammar, he did help us out of a tight spot."

"Yeah I guess you're right kid," said Baloo with a light chuckle. "Now, how about we get our deliver to Spango-Pango then head back to Cape Suzette for some well-earned rest."

"For one, I full heartedly agree with you Baloo," spoke Rebecca as she leaned back in her seat with a sigh.

Kris nodded his head in agreement as Baloo turned the _Sea-Duck_ in the direction of Spango-Pango. Kris walked back over to his seat and sat down while still thinking about the adventure that he had today. The 14 year old couldn't help but smile.

'_Who had thought that I would have so many adventures in this world,_' Kris mused to himself. '_Dad and mom would have loved it here._'

The _Sea-Duck_ flew through the wide open sky as it took the group to their original destination.

With Ivan

The soviet soldier flew through the northern sky in his new plane for what felt like hours to him. Ivan stared straight ahead of him with a smile plastered on his face.

'_Ah…if feels great to get off of stinky island,_' thought Ivan to himself. '_Now I can fly home to Mother Russia._'

Suddenly, as if reading his mind, a thick fog began to form over the surface of the ocean.

"What on earth?" said Ivan in an astonished voice before he and his plane were quickly engulfed by the fog bank.

"What in the universe is going on?" questioned Ivan to himself as he looked around franticly.

All was quiet around the soviet soldier with only the sound of the wind blowing around him. The silence lasted for about a minute until Ivan finally cleared the fog bank as a familiar sight met his eyes. Standing in front and below him was the crumbled buildings of his home, Russia. Excitment dance in the Soviet Soldier's eyes when he saw the sight in front of him.

"I'm home!" exclaimed Ivan in excitement. "Looks like weird boy was wrong about Cold War ending."

Suddenly, a plane with the familiar marking of his people's flag flew close beside his own. A voice began to crack over the radio as it spoke in Russian.

"Stranger flying in unknown plane, identify yourself."

Ivan quickly responded as he picked up the speaker on his radio: "This is Lieutenant Ivan Styorvinski reporting in."

The voice on the other side of the raido responded as a surprised voice spoke from it.

"Ivan Styorvinski, is that really you comrade?"

"Da, it is me."

"we thought you were dead, where have you been Ivan?"

"It is one long and crazy story comrade."

"Well you'll have time to tell it back at base, follow me!"

With that, Ivan followed after the Russian plane as he headed back to reunite with his fellow soldiers. Ivan was finally back home and is now a part of the history of the Soviet Union. And it was all thanks to Kris and his two animal friends.

To be continued

Sorry for the long wait you guys, I just had to figure out how I could put this story together.

White Hunter, howling out to you and the spirits!


End file.
